


Please tell me he's single

by Midnightbluejay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Sister Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blushing Peter Parker, Clint Barton is a cool uncle, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Harley is 17, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's summer, M/M, Multi, Natasha is a cool aunt, No Infinity War, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tags May Change, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, because why not, flirty Harley kenner, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightbluejay/pseuds/Midnightbluejay
Summary: Harley Keener is visiting Tony and is gonna spend his summer in New York, and when he gets there he meets Tony's "intern" and this might be his best summer yet.





	1. Meeting an angel

When Harley got off the plane and got his luggage, he saw a man holding a sign with his name on it. He looked at his phone and read the text Tony sent.

_"Look for Happy he'll be the one to pick you up."_

_-Tony_

Heading towards him, he went to say

"You must be Happy." Giving him a little smile. Happy just rolled his eyes and led him to the car.

"For someone who's name is Happy you're not very happy." He said trying not to laugh at his joke, instead Happy pushed a button and the divider went up.

As soon as they reach Stark tower, they went to the front desk to talk to a receptionist.

"Welcome back Mr.Hogan." She said with a smile.

"Hey, um do you have that badge for a Harley Keener?" he asked.

She looked for the badge and gave it to him, were he then gave it to Harley.

"Don't lost this, it'll give you access to the penthouse also it makes the guards here don't you're just some random kid." he told him.

The two of them then went to the elevator and heard a voice.

"Welcome back Mr.Hogan where would you and your guest like to go?" FRIDAY asked.

"The Penthouse." He responded.

"Who was that?" Harley asked raising an eyebrow

"I am FRIDAY, Mr. Stark's AI. And who might you be?" She asked politely

"I'm Harley Keener." he replied back.

"It's nice to meet you Mr.Keener boss has been talking about non-stop for the last two weeks." She told and it cause Harley to smile a little.

By the time they reach the penthouse, Harley was surprised to see the avengers there. He saw Tony turned his head and walked up and gave him a hug.

"Hey kid how was your flight?" He asked giving him a gentle smile.

"It was okay." Harley said shrugging his shoulders.

Tony then turned to the rest of the avengers and introduced each other.

"Harley these are the avengers, guys this is Harley the kid I told you about who threatened me with a potato gun."He said which caused Harley to blush a little because he was embarrassed.

Harley shook hands with the avengers and they all heard FRIDAY say.

"Boss Peter is on his way up." 

"Thanks FRIDAY, come on there's someone else you gotta meet you're gonna like him." He said wrapping his arms around Harley's shoulder as they face the elevator.

Once the elevator doors open Harley could've sworn he heard an angel choir, because once he saw Peter his eyes light up and he might've been blushing a little by the how an adorable yet attractive person walking towards him.

"Hi i'm Peter Parker and you are?" he asked as he put his hand out to shake.

Harley thought to himself and went on to think how this is gonna be the best summer of his life.


	2. Harley's a flirt and Peter's a blushing mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Harley laid his eyes on Peter, in his mind was already planning their date, wedding, and future etc. but decides to flirt or tease him a bit before asking him out, as for Peter let's just say he blushes a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it if you did let me know, also as a reminder my classes start on the 26th this month so I might be a little busy with some stuff for college, but I will find time to work on the other chapters and I will try to post them as soon as possible. So with that said I wish you all a good day/night!

As Harley thought this was gonna be the best summer of his life he took Peter's hand and said.

"I'm Harley your new boyfriend, nice to meet you cutie." as he gave Peter a gentle smile.

Peter let out a nervous laugh and his face turned a light shade of red, he scratched the back of his head and stuttered over his words as he backed away.

"Heh heh w-well it's uh n-nice to meet you too cutie I-I-I mean Harley, heh Mister Stark I-I'll be at the lab see you there." he said as he headed towards Tony's lab.

The second Peter stepped out of the room, Harley turned to face Tony and saw he had a smirk on his face, as well did the other avengers.

"What?" he asked confused with his face still a little red.

"Nothing." They all said as they shook their head still smiling 

Harley rolled his eyes as Tony took him to his room, when they got there Tony was the one the break the silence.

"So are we gonna talk about how you just flirted with a guy you just met for a few seconds?" Tony asked.

"What? I was just being friendly." Harley defended himself and made sure he avoided Tony's gaze and he felt his face started to blush again.

"Really then how come your blushing? Tony asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Harley let out a groan and rolled his eyes.

"Okay so I flirted with him a little, it's not my fault he’s cute.” Harley said trying to defend himself.

Tony let out a chuckle and stepped out of Harley's room, but before he made his way back to the avengers he told Harley two facts about Peter.

"He's single and bi." Tony said which made Harley eyes go wide and smile a little. 

By the time Tony made it back to the team Natasha went on to say.

"So I take it your friend has a little crush on your kid?" Natasha asked still amused about what just happened a few minutes ago as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yup." Tony replied and went on his way to his lab to see Peter who was still blushing on the phone with friend Ned.

"So you're telling me some random kid just flirted you with the second you walked in?" Ned asked to make sure he heard everything right.

"Yeah and the worst part is that he's really hot, and I mean HOT Ned! I know I could be just overthinking things but I don't know. I mean it could've just been harmless flirting but maybe i'm hoping that he was trying to show he took an interest in me or something." Peter said as he set down some tools.

As Tony heard this he couldn't help but smile, he walked in catching Peter's attention and heard him say bye to his friend.

"Who was that your friend Ted?" Tony ask trying to act nonchalant

"It's Ned Mister Stark." Peter corrected him

"So what do you think of Harley?" Tony asked watching Peter's eyes go wide and his face red.

"He's um.. really... uh friendly? heh heh." Peter said trying not to sound nervous or embarrassed.

Tony let out a soft chuckle and then went to help Peter work on some of his new web-shooters, after about thirty minutes of working

Peter went up to some snacks for him and Peter. When he got to the kitchen he saw the team were gone meaning they went to their rooms, but after making two sandwiches for him and Tony, Harley had walked in.

"Oh hey." Harley greeted with a smile.

"H-Hi." Peter greeted back feeling his face heat up.

After a minute or two of awkward silence Peter broke it.

"So uh Mister Stark been talking about these last few weeks, it finally nice to meet the guy who helped him." Peter said trying to start up a small conversation.

"Heh heh yeah, after I threatened him with a potato gun." Harley said as he scratch the back of his head

Mentioning the potato gun made Peter let out a laugh, which Harley found his laugh adorable. Before Harley could say anything else Peter took the snacks he made and went to the lab, for the next few days Harley started to drop some hints that he likes Peter. It was a little difficult at first, because Peter would only give Harley simple hello’s. Which would make Harley think about what would be a good way to approach him to start a conversation, wanting to clear his head Tony told Harley there was a gym in the penthouse and Harley went there to clear his head. Thankfully he was the only one there while the others were doing their own thing, he started to life some weights and after working up a sweat he took off his shirt. A minute or two later Peter had walked in holding a water bottle and towel for Harley but stopped right in his track seeing a Harley without a shirt, covered in sweat and some developing abs Peter felt his face heat up. Harley set the weight down and saw Peter face all red holding a water bottle and towel.

“I take you like what you see?” Harley said as he flexed a little and giving Peter a playful smirk.

Peter was snapped out of his trance and went on to say.

“I-I w-was looking for you and F-FRIDAY said you were working out here and I thought you could use these.” Peter stuttered a little as he handed Harley the towel and water bottle and feeling his face was still a little red and tried to keep his eyes up.

“Aw you were looking for me? I’m touched.” Harley said playfully.

“W-Well it’s pizza and movie night so when you’re ready to join us just uh come up.” Peter nervously said as he scratched the back of his head and looked down peeking one last look of Harley’s abs which he was pretty sure he knew that Harley was checking him out.

As Peter left his face still red, Harley let out a soft chuckle knowing that Peter was checking him out.

“God he’s cute when he’s nervous.” Harley thought to himself finding Peter even more cute.


	3. Ned and MJ's advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are having a movie and pizza night, and both Harley and Peter fell asleep. Peter did something kinda bold, and Tony is having fun.

Harley took a shower and wanting to tease Peter a little more, he came to the living room in a black tank top which was a little tight so you can see his muscles and black sweat-pants. When Peter saw him his face started to turn red again and tried to act normal, and tried to focus his attention on the movie, which was easy for a few minutes, it became a little hard to focus because Harley decide to sit next to him and tried even harder to focus on the movie. Taking some small glances every few minutes Harley saw how Peter’s face was a little red and smiled a little making sure Peter didn’t notice. After about an hour and half into the movie Peter started to doze off a little, no longer able to stay awake Peter fell asleep on Harley. To his surprise he was caught off guard, but seeing how peaceful Peter looked, Harley wrapped his arm around him and brought him closer. Which caused Peter to snuggle closer to him.

After a few minutes Harley started to doze off too, and fell asleep. Once the movie was over, they noticed how for of their members fell asleep. The first two being Peter and Harley, while the other two were Bruce and Thor. At first some of them found it both funny and adorable, but the next second Sam made a comment of how Peter and Harley are the mini versions of Bruce and Thor. They thought it was ridiculous at first, but after looking back and forth between them they saw how Sam was right and found it ten times funny. Before waking them up Tony asked Friday to make sure that she took plenty of pictures of the four of them, however, seeing how peaceful Peter and Harley looked the team decided to leave them be.

When the morning came around, Peter being a bit of an early bird woke and looked around and saw how he was still in the living room. He also saw how he fell asleep on Harley, and went back to sleep. After taking a second or two to realized where he was sleeping and with who, Peter’s eyes went wide and got up hoping he didn’t wake Harley. Thankfully he didn’t and after calming down he saw how Harley looked both peaceful and cute even when asleep, and acting on impulse Peter got close to Harley’s face and gave a quick peck on his lips and ran to his room as quietly and quickly as possible. The second he was in his room he jumped on his bed and screamed into his pillow, he then tried to text Ned and Mj what he just did, but he couldn’t find his phone. That’s when he realized he forgot it in the living room, Peter ran his hands over his face and tried to not freak out. After calming down and brushing his teeth, he went back to the living room and tried to act natural. When he got there he let out a breath of relief seeing that no one there, he found his phone and went on to text both Ned and Mj what he did.

“Guys I did something stupid…. T-T”

-Peter

“What did u blow Mr. Stark’s lab or something?”

-Ned

“Wow not even gonna greet us good morning?”

-Mj

“Guys! come on i’m kinda freaking out here!”

-Peter

“Ok ok, what was the stupid thing u did?”

-Ned

“Okay so u know that guy I told u about?”

-Peter

“U mean Harley?”

-Ned

“The one who flirted with u?”

-Mj

“Yeah him, well last night we were having a pizza and movie night, and the two of us fell asleep and this morning I woke and I guess on impulse I kinda kissed him….”

-Peter

“WHAT?! 0.0”

-Ned

“Was there tongue?”

-Mj

“Okay first Ned calm down, and second no there no tongue! third it was more of a quick peck and he was asleep”

-Peter

“Wow Peter Benjamin Parker, pulling a prince charming XD”

-Mj

“LMAO XD”

-Ned

“Guys…. come on… what do u guys think I should do?”

-Peter

“Why not just ask him out for a coffee or something? it’s clear that you like this Harley dude”

-Mj

“Yeah, plus you can’t really avoid him all summer. Peter this is ur chance to have like a summer fling or something”

-Ned

“Idk, guys what if he says no? and what if he finds out what I did and thinks i’m sort of creep?”

-Peter

“Peter when u gave him a kiss, did u like it?”

-Mj

“…… Maybe…. a…little…”

-Peter

“And do u want to do it again?”

-Mj

“Maybe..”

-Peter

“Peter it’s summer vacation, u don’t know when another attractive person will come in and flirt with u, so instead of being a mess well more so than usual and go out and ask him out on a date. U won’t have another opportunity so don’t waste it loser”

-Mj

“Mj’s right Peter, u should try making a move and who knows this guy might want to be ur boyfriend so go for it! ;)”

-Ned

Looking at his friend’s text messages, they were right ever since the whole vulture incident Peter thought he wouldn’t be able to find someone like Liz again. And now with Harley who is dropping hints that he has a thing for him, Peter thought of how this is his chance of having a relationship.

“U guys are right and thx! :)”

-Peter

“No prob ;)”

-Ned

“Whatever loser :P”

-Mj

Peter smiled a little and went back to his room, to think of how to ask Harley out. However, little did Peter know was that FRIDAY had sent Tony a clip of Peter giving Harley and quick peck on his lips. Which made Tony smile and thought how this just got more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter I hope you guys like it and if you did let me know, also I want to say sorry for the wait since college has started my professors are already drowning me in work and it's only the first week, and with the work and trying to get all my textbooks it's kinda hard to find some time to work on them so again i'm sorry, but I will try to find time to work on the chapters I just don't know when I'll be able to post them, I just hope you guys understand. So with all that said I wish you all a good day/night!


	4. A day at Central Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter spend a day at Central Park, they get to know each other and something unexpected happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey first I want to say sorry for the wait College has been keeping me busy, but I hope the new chapter can make up for the wait, and I hope you like it if you did let me know, and I hope you guys have a good day/night!

When Harley woke up and saw that Peter was gone, he was a little upset for two reasons. One being how when he woke up he was hoping to take a picture of Peter sleeping, two was he hoping to give Peter a little kiss either on his cheek or forehead, but when he saw Peter gone he went to his room to sleep a little more. After Tony saw the clip of Peter giving Harley a quick he was thinking about what to do, he could either show Harley the clip that way him and the others won’t have to suffer and wait for the two of them to get together, or he could have a little fun teasing them, or he could try to get them together with some help from Pepper and the team.

By the time the others were awake and having breakfast, Peter was keeping his distance from Harley. Tony saw how both Peter and Harley would look at each other and not say anything, he rolled his eyes and said.

“Hey Peter since you’re on summer vacation, why don’t the two of you spend the day together, you can show Harley around New York do some sight seeing or grab a coffee together or something?” he said as he gave them a playful smile.

“Uh yeah s-sure I-I don’t mind.” Peter stuttered as he blushed a little knowing that Harley was looking at him.

“Well Harley what do you say?” Tony asked giving him the same cheeky smile

“Spend a day inside and do nothing or spend a day with a cute guy and have fun? Hmmm.” Harley as he gave Peter a flirty smile which caused him to blush even more.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes.” Tony said letting out a small laugh before drinking his coffee.

After breakfast the two of them went to their rooms to change out of their pajamas, which gave Tony few minutes to show the team something interesting.

“Okay, so we all know that Harley has a thing for Peter even though they just met yesterday, but what I’m about to show you all willabsolutely show you that Peter has a thing for Harley too.” Tony said giving the team a proud smile.

“Well first I want to show this.” He said as he then showed the picture of Bruce and Thor all cuddled up together, which cause the two of them to blush.

“Okay, now this.” He continued as he showed them the video of Peter and Harley from earlier this morning. This caused a mix of reactions from the team. Steve, Bucky, and Rhodey found it a bit amusing and smiled, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, and Vision found it cute, Sam and Natasha had a satisfied smirk on their faces, Clint found it cute too, but Natasha let out a fake cough which caught Clint’s attention.

“I don’t think that counts because Harley is asleep so you don’t your twenty bucks yet.” He said as he rolled his eyes.

“The two of you had a bet going on?” Tony asked looking at Natasha and Clint

“Clint bet that Harley would be the one to kiss Peter first, I bet that Peter would be the first one to do it.” She explained.

“Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we should help give them a little push.” Tony explained still smiling

“Wait are you saying you want us to play matchmaker so those two could get together?” Rhodey asked sounding tired with Tony’s silly antics.

“Yeah pretty much.” Tony confirming nonchalantly.

This caused the team to exchange a few looks with each other, but thankfully Bruce spoke trying to bring everyone to their senses.

“I’ll admit that the two of them do look cute together, but maybe we should stay out of their love life. Or at very least just watch from the sidelines and see where it leads.” Bruce said offering an alternative.

“Wow Bruce, didn’t expect you to say that.” Tony said as Bruce smiled a little and rolled his eyes.

“Okay we can just watch from the sidelines, but can we at least embarrass Peter a bit?” Tony pleaded.

“No.” The team said in unison.

“Harley?” He asked again.

“No.” The team said in unison again.

Tony let out a huff and said fine, and proceed to pull some surveillance screens for him and the team to watch. They saw Peter wearing a normal hoodie, a t-shirt with a science pun and blue jeans, and Harley was wearing a black v-neck shirt, a jean hooded jacket and some light-dark blue jeans with some ripped holes.

The two of them then went to the elevator, as they stepped in Peter was trying to find something to talk about, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Harley let a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Peter asked nervously as he laughed along with Harley.

“Nothing, it’s just you seem kinda stiff, just take a deep breath and relax.” Harley said as he wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders which made him blush a little.

“R-right.” Peter stuttered a little trying not freak about having a cute guy close to him and trying to make sure his face isn’t going completely red.

As the two of stepped out, Harley asked where they were going. Peter offered a walk at Central Park, as the two of them went their way, Peter was the one to break the ice.

“So, why not tell me about yourself? Like do you have any siblings?” Peter asked awkwardly which Harley found a bit cute.

“Well I have a little sister she’s in the sixth grade, she can be a bit of demon at times, but she’s alright for a little sister. How about you?” Harley asked with a gentle smile.

“Actually I don’t have any, i’m an only child.” Peter said giving Harley a small but sad smile.

“Oh, well what do your parents do?” Harley asked trying to keep the conversation going.

“Um, they uh… passed away when I was a baby, my aunt and uncle took me in. Then just a few months back I lost my uncle, so it’s only me and my aunt.” Peter said his voice filled with sadness as he remembered how he could’ve saved his uncle but couldn’t.

“Oh, i’m sorry I didn’t know, I wasn’t trying to make you upset or anything I was just-“ Harley tried to apologize but Peter cut him off.

“No no no, it’s fine I know, actually I should be sorry for making things a little awkward.” Peter apologized back.

Both were quiet for a few seconds, before laughing how they were both apologizing.

“Seriously though, I’m sorry for bringing up some things that might have upset you.” Harley apologized with a smile.

“It’s fine, I know you mean well. Also if you were still curious, my aunt is a nurse.” Peter said smiling back at Harley.

The continued their way to Central Park, as they walked around a bit the two went to a bench to take a little. As they sat Peter saw Harley looking around.

“Looking for something?” Peter asked a little confused by why Harley is looking around.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Harley asked a little embarrassed, which Peter nodded in agreement

“So I was kinda hoping to see Spider-man.” Harley said as his face went a little red.

Peter’s eyes went wide and went on to think “OH MY GOD HE LIKES SPIDER-MAN!” He then went on to ask.

“So is he your favorite superhero or something?” Peter asked with a small smile as he felt his face heat up.

“He’s cool i’ll admit, but it’s actually for my little sister. You see she’s a big Spider-Man fan, and when I told I was gonna spend the summer here. She wanted me to see if I could get her an autograph for her.” He explained as he pulled out his phone to show Peter a picture of his sister with a Spider-Man drawing.

When Peter saw the picture of Harley’s sister, he felt his smile grow bigger because of how Harley was a sweet older brother. Then came up with an idea.

“I uh actually know Spider-Man, I work on his web-shooters sometimes, so the next time he comes to visit. I can try to get you an autograph for you, and maybe a picture.” Peter said giving Harley a smile.

Harley gave Peter a huge and went on to hug him, as he pulled away from Peter, Harley went on and said

“That would be amazing thanks!” as he gave Peter a kiss on his lips.


	5. Central Park aftermath pt 1: Peter's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter and Harley come back from the park they kinda avoid each other and Peter gets some advice from aunt Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it if you did let me know, and with that said I wish you all a good day/night!

After realizing what Harley was doing, he pulled away from Peter and was hoping he wasn’t mad at him. He wanted to kiss Peter, but not like this. He wanted to take Peter out on date and give him a night to remember, but that idea is pretty much out the window. The only thought that was running through Harley’s mind right now was he was hoping Peter didn’t hate him.

Peter on the other hand, he was completely in shock, but not in the bad way. He was hoping to kiss Harley again, he just wasn’t expecting to happen so soon. When Harley pulled himself away from Peter, Peter just felt his face heat up which is now a bright shade of red, but he was snapped out of his daze when he heard Harley speaking.

“OH MY GOD! I’M SO SORRY PETER, I DON’T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME! I MEAN I’M GRATEFUL FOR YOUR OFFER AND I-I J-JUST-“ Harley rambled on trying to explain himself but he was cut off when Peter raised his hand to get Harley to stop talking.

“Hey i-it’s okay, I mean it was just the heat of the moment or something like that r-right?” Peter said and letting out an embarrassed nervous laugh.

“Y-yeah, just some impulse or something.” Harley said letting out a embarrassed laugh as well.

The two of them looked away from each other, both of their faces a bright shade of red. Now feeling the awkward silence tension, the two of them went back to the tower. When they got back Natasha was in the living room and asked them where they went and if they had fun, and instead answering they both went to their rooms. However, she saw that both of their faces were a light red, and saw how face they walked passer her. A little confused and concerned hoping they didn’t get into a fight, she went to find Tony so he can help. She explained what happened and wanting to help, Natasha offered to talk to Peter, and Tony went to talk to Harley.

Peter’s side.

Natasha knocked on Peter’s door and waited for a response, she knocked again and opened the door slowly and saw Peter face down on his bed, face buried in his pillow.

“Peter is everything okay? Come on baby spider what’s wrong?” Natasha asked softly not wanting to upset Peter in anyway.

Peter got up from his pillow and face Natasha.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” He asked nervously, she nodded giving him a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“HarleykissedmetodaywhenwewenttoCentralPark.” Peter said quickly as he felt his face heat up. 

“Okay, say it again. This time slowly.” She said in a calm but comforting voice.

He took a deep breath and repeated what he said.

“Harley kissed me today when we went to Central Park.” He repeated burying his face in his pillow.

Natasha’s eyes went wide and rubbed Peter’s back.

“Did you hate it?” She asked

“What?” Peter asked his face still in his pillow

“Did you hate it?” She asked again trying to hide her laughter knowing she and the team already knows how him and Harley like each other.

“No….” Peter said in a shy voice.

“So you like him then?” She asked trying to hide her smirk.

“Maybe a little….” Peter said.

“Do you want to him to be your boyfriend?” She asked in a bit of a teasing tone

“I don’t know….. Maybe… a bit.” Peter said softly feeling his face going red

“Peter…” She said wanting to Peter to confess.

“Okay! yes I want to be Harley to be my… boyfriend!” Peter confessed as he mumbled the last part.

Natasha wrapped Peter in a hug, which made him hugged back. After a minute or two they pulled away from each other and he asked her what was on his mind.

“What if he doesn’t want to be my boyfriend though? What if i’m just a fling or something?” Peter asked in a sad tone.

She rolled her eyes and gave him her opinion.

“Seeing how he flirted with you the second you walked in when he got here, and how the two of you were all cuddled together the other night. I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.” She reassured him with a gentle smile.

“Still what if it was just playful flirting?” Peter asked still unsure about the whole thing.

“Peter it’s clear that you like him and he likes you, so instead of hiding in your room go out there and ask him out.” Natasha said in a gentle encouraging voice.

“You sound like Ned and Mj.” Peter said letting out a small laugh and gave Natasha a small smile

Natasha smiled back to Peter and went to pull him into a hug, which made him hug her back.

“Thanks auntie Nat.” Peter said as he smiled at her

Peter got up from his bed and went to Harley’s room, while he did that. Natasha asked FRIDAY where Clint and she told her he was in the kitchen. As she went to the kitchen to find Clint making a sandwich, she went over to him and handed his twenty bucks.

When Peter was in front of Harley’s door, he was a little scared, but taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and said.

“Harley? it’s me. Can we talk?”


	6. Central Park aftermath pt 2:Harley's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter and Harley got back from the park Harley thought he ruined his chances with Peter when he kissed him, thankfully Tony was able to convince him he didn't by showing him the clip of him and Peter. 
> 
> This chapter is taking place around the same time Natasha went to talk to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter i'm sorry for the wait a lot of stuff has been happening thankfully I was able to find some time to work on the new chapter and I hope you like it if you did let me know, and with that said I wish you a good day/night!

When they got back from the park Harley was too scared to say anything, he wanted to apologize again but felt that wasn’t gonna help either of them forget that awkward moment. As soon he reached his room, he jumped on his bed and screamed into his pillow wanting to redo the whole day over. After a few minutes of silence he heard knocking on his door, he jumped a little hoping it wasn’t Peter, but thankfully he heard Tony’s voice on the other side.

“Harley you okay in there? Can I come in?” Tony asked with concern in his voice.

Harley opened his door and Tony saw that Harley’s face was still a little bright mix of red and pink. Tony put a hand on his shoulder and went to sit on his bed and asked Harley what was wrong.

“Okay what’s up kid? Did you and Peter have a fight or something?” Tony asked with concerned in voice.

“No we didn’t fight or anything, but I do think he hates me now.” Harley said looking down with his voice in a sad tone.

“Hate you? did something bad happened to you guys while you were out?” Tony asked getting even more curious.

“Sorta, not really let just say I did something really stupid.” Harley said as he brought his hand to his forehead.

“Well i’m all hears, and nothing leaves this room.” Tony said trying to reassured him.

Harley looked at Tony and saw the reassurance on his, Harley took a deep breath and told Tony what happened. When he got to the point about Peter introducing him to Spider-Man and went on to kiss Peter, Tony was shocked at first, and now he was trying his best not to laugh, but failed and started to laugh.

“Tony this isn’t funny! I really like the guy and I blew it! how can you be laughing?!” Harley asked with a mix of embarrassment and anger in his voice. 

“Sorry kid sorry.” Tony said as he was calming down from his laugh attack.

“Look it’s clear you like him, and he likes you so it sounds like you didn’t really blew your chance yet.” Tony said in a nonchalant tone.

“Are you sure he really likes me? I mean what if he thinks i’m just messing with him?” Harley asked unsure if Tony was telling the truth.

“Believe me kid, when it comes to Peter and secrets he tries his best to hide it, but he’s well let’s just say he could use some more practice. As for the him liking you back, I can assure you that Peter definitely likes you back.” Tony said placing a hand on Harley’s shoulder

“Are you just saying to make me feel better, because I honestly think you’re getting my hope up.” Harley said annoyed as he gave Tony a unsure expression.

“Kid, after you flirted with him the day you got here I heard him on the phone with his friend saying how hot you were and how he was hoping it wasn’t just harmless flirting.” Tony said giving Harley a deadpan expression.

“He thinks i’m hot?” Harley asked with an excited small grin as his face blushed a bit.

Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes before smiling a bit at Harley’s sudden mood change, he then took out his phone and showed a hologram clip of Peter giving Harley a small peck. As Harley watched the video his eyes went wide with happiness and excitement and felt his grin get bigger.

“Still think i’m messing with you?” Tony said with a smirk.

“So he likes me! He really likes!” Harley said excitedly as he jumped of his bed, which made Tony let laughed a little.

“Okay kid calm down before you go jumping off the walls, and before you start planning your wedding, how about you think things over first, then ask him out.” Tony advise as he got up to leave.

Harley nodded his head as Tony left with a smile on his face, for the past fifteen minutes Harley was tying to figure out a good way of apologizing to Peter while at the same time was thinking about how to ask Peter out and give him a perfect date. Finally after trying to come up with the perfect plan, he thought that he should be honest with his feelings.

What he was gonna do was, tell Peter how he feels about him, and hope for the best that if he asks Peter out he’ll say yes. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard knocking on his door and thought it was Tony again. Turns out it wasn’t it was Peter.

“Harley, it’s me. Can we talk?”

When he heard Peter’s voice, he felt torn one part of him wanted to open the door so he could confess his feelings, the other part was thinking that maybe he shouldn’t open the door because he was scared about what Peter wanted to talk to him about.

Then again he thought now was a good time to confess because he doesn’t know when he’ll be able too, taking a deep breath to calm down a bit, Harley opened his door and saw Peter looking a little nervous. They looked at each other gave each other a gentle smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”


	7. Peter & Harley's confession and date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Peter and Harley gather the courage to confess their feelings towards each other, and they decide to go on a date and the team decided to show their helicopter side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say that i'm REALLY SORRY!!! T-T for making you all wait, I had midterms to deal with and i've been busy with a lot of the homework my professors are giving i'm really sorry college life sucks, but midterms are out of the way I finally able to work on this new chapter I hope you all like it if you did let me know and with that said I wish you all a good day/night!

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Was all they said to each other, after a few seconds of awkward silence Harley was the one to break it first.

“So was there something you wanted to talk about?” Harley asked sounding nervous as he felt his heart beating fast in his chest.

“It’s about what happened earlier today, you know…. the kiss….?” Peter said as he fidget with his finger while sounding just as nervous as Harley.

“Oh… Look if you’re mad about that you have every right to be mad and if you want to punch me or something then you ca-“ Harley tried to apologize in a way even though he knows Peter likes him, he still felt bad because he thought he made feel uncomfortable. Scratch that he knows he made him feel uncomfortable with kissing him out of no where but Peter cut him off mid-sentence when he told Harley the truth.

“I’m not mad.” Peter said as his face was starting to get a little red.

“You’re not?” Harley asked confirming if he heard Peter right.

“No I’m not mad I… uh… also didn’t… really hate the kiss either.” Peter confessed as he looked at Harley with a shy expression and his face a little red.

On the inside Harley was happy about how Peter didn’t hate the kiss, but then he realized how it’s now or never to tell Peter how he feels.

“Peter there’s something-“

“Harley I-“

Both of them started talking at once which made both of them laugh.

“You go first.” Peter offered for Harley to speak first.

Harley took a small deep breath and told Peter his feelings.

“Peter I like you, and I-“ Harley confessed but before he could say anymore Peter confessed too.

“I like you too, and I don’t mean as a friend.”

Before he could say anything Harley broke out laughing, at first Peter thought he was being made fun of but after calming down Harley started to talk.

“Sorry sorry, i’m not laughing because i’m making fun of you. I’m laughing because I was gonna say the same thing, how I wanted to tell you that I like you more than as a friend too. Granted this isn’t how I wanted to confess, but i’m not complaining” He said as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, which made him smile and blush a little.

“So i’m guessing we’re boyfriends now?” Peter asked wrapping his arms around Harley’s waist as he looked up into Harley’s eyes.

“I like the sound of that, but I think we should go on a date first before we can call each other boyfriends.” Harley said with a smile.

“I’m fine with that, oh actually I know this great Chinese place. How does that sound for a first date?” Peter asked smiling back.

“Sounds great, does Friday around 7 sound good?” Harley asked still smiling as he stared into Peter’s eyes.

“Sounds like a date.” Peter agreed his smile now getting wider.

Both boys smiled and continued to look into each others eyes, not wanting to let each other go. After a minute they let each other go and went back into their room, when Harley’s door closed Peter couldn’t help but did a little hop as he went back to his room to tell Ned and Mj the good news. While for Harley he was jumping around and throwing his hands in the air as a sign of personal victory for confessing his feelings and for having Peter as his boyfriend.

Over the next two days Tony and Bruce noticed how Peter was all smily as he worked in the lab with them, a little curious as to what made Peter smile more Tony asked FRIDAY and instead of telling him, she showed him a clip of Peter and Harley conversation from the day the two went to the park. This made Tony smiled, and thought the team should see how cute the two boys are. Just like Tony they couldn’t help but smile and feel happy for Peter.

When Friday came both were feeling a little nervous about how tonight was gonna go, Harley was waiting by the elevator hoping that he dressed okay for the occasion, Harley was wearing a green v-neck shirt dark blue flannel shirt and some black jeans. Then when he saw Peter he couldn’t help but smile, he thought Peter looked really handsome in his black polo shirt anddark navy blue jeans.

“Hey, you look great.” Harley greeted giving Peter a small smile which was enough to make Peter blush.

“Thanks, you look great too.” Peter said giving Harley a shy smile which made him looked even more adorable in Harley’s eyes.

As the two of them went down the elevator, Tony thought they looked cute together, but with Tony slowly becoming a overprotective dad and how the rest of the team were slightly overprotective of Peter as well. They decided to follow them making sure he had a nice time on his date, Bruce stayed inside the Penthouse to keep track where Peter and Harley go. While Tony and the others were outside the building waiting for Peter and Harley so they could follow where they would go.

The two teens made their way to the Chinese restaurant, as they waited for their food, Harley went on and told Peter how he was really into robotics, Peter told Harley how he was into chemistry. Peter then told Harley about his friends Mj and Ned, and they told each other how they met Tony. Which made Harley blush a little because looking back at it now he was embarrassed about how he met Tony.

“So why a potato gun?” Peter asked as he laughed a little from Harley’s embarrassment.

“Give me a break I was like 10 or 11 at the time okay? I didn’t know what else to use to threaten a person.” Harley said as he laughed along with Peter.

As the two of them laughed Tony sent Scott to listen in on what Peter and Harley were talking about. Scott made his way around the back of the restaurant and shrunk down, he was able to make his way to their table and gave the team a summary of their conversation.

“Scott what are they doing?” Tony asked about the situation.

“They're just laughing right now.” Scott said as he looked at the two teens having a good time.

As they finished their meal Scott made his way back to the team, Peter paid for their meal and they left the restaurant Harley offered to treat him and Peter to some ice cream. Peter accepted his offer, after getting their ice cream the two of them were walk around the city, with the team still following them. Sam, Steve, Wanda, and Natasha were on top of a near by building, while Tony, Thor, Clint, and Bucky were wearing hoods and using some newspaper as cover as they kept their eyes on Peter and Harley

“So what’s Spider-Man like?” Harley asked out of curiosity.

“He’s pretty cool, he tells Mr.Stark about some of the crimes he stopped, and how he helps those around the neighborhood.” Peter said as he told Harley what he does during his patrols.

“Does he ever hangout with the rest of the avengers?” Harley asked getting more curious

“Sometimes not always, what he does when he’s doing his job as Spider-Man is completely personal he kinda keeps to himself.” Peter explained as he tried to make sure he didn’t blow his secret.

Right when Harley was gonna ask another question about Spider-Man, Tony told the other that he would try to get closer, as he was trying to get closer he bumped into a couple who were probably tourists because when they saw Tony the man screamed. When both boys heard the scream.

“IT’S IRON MAN!”

Both of them turned around too see Tony behind them, Peter hid his face in his hand while Harley covered his mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping. After the couple left smiling, Peter and Harley walked up to them Peter looking a little embarrassed and Harley trying not to laugh.

“Really Mr.Stark? really?” Peter asked trying to hide his embarrassment and anger.

“We weren’t following you we were just taking a nice walk.” Tony said as he gave the boys a nervous smile.

“Uh who’s we?” Peter asked as he gave Tony a questioning look, he then saw the team making their way towards them.

Which then made Peter give them a “really” look, as all of them made their way back to the tower, Natasha and Wanda were the first ones to apologize, the guys were next, Tony apologized was the last one to apologize but he also gave Peter and Harley their reason as to why they were following. After apologizing Peter was less angry with them, but he still felt a little embarrassed about the team following them on their date. Once they got back they saw Pepper with her arms crossed and Bruce behind her and mouthed the word "sorry" to them.

"We're gonna have a long talk." Pepper said in calm but serious voice. Which made the team flinch a little knowing how scary Pepper can be when she wants to be.

Peter and Harley made their way to their rooms, but before saying good night to each other Peter went on to apologize again. 

“Sorry about tonight, didn’t think they would do something like that. Actually after saying it out loud I should have seen it coming.” Peter said as he apologized even though he had nothing to apologize for he understands that the team were just looking out for him.

“Don’t worry about it, I think it’s actually kinda nice to have someone looking out for you. Besides I still had a great time with you even if tonight didn’t really go as planned.” Harley reassured Peter.

Peter smiled walked up to Harley and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he then wish Harley a good night and went to his room. When he got there he couldn't help but smile a little, as for Harley he entered his room with a big smile on his face, and had a goodnight's sleep. 


	8. Suspicions and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the team followed Harley and Peter they planned something to make it up to them, and Harley starts to wonder more about Peter and Spider-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First want to say how college life sucks and that i'm really sorry for the wait!! I had to deal with finals and signing up for classes, but I'm done with finals and I am now on winter break so i'm ready to get some writing done! Now with that's all out of the way, here is the new chapter I hope you all like if you did let me know, and with that said I wish you all a good day/night!

When morning came it was around seven in the morning and Peter woke early as usual, after brushing his teeth went down to the lab to work on some new upgrades to his web-shooters. As he went down to the lab he asked FRIDAY to let him know when Harley would wake up, after working for about an hour FRIDAY told him that Harley had woken up.

Coming up he saw Natasha, Bruce, Pepper, Wanda,and Clint sitting at the island table, Steve was making pancakes and Vision trying to help make breakfast, Sam and Bucky on the couch along with Tony, Thor, Rhodey, and Scott. Before joining the others on the couch he saw Harley walked in, and thought he looked both funny and adorable with his hair a bit of a mess, making him think he looked liked a lion and tried to hide his laugh. As for Harley he thought Peter looked adorable in the baggy Hello Kitty pajamas Tony gave him and his StarWars shirt, after grabbing a cup of coffee and a plate of food both of them sat next to each other.

After finishing their meal, Harley went to his room to video chat with his sister and tell her about what’s been happening since he got to New York. While he was doing that Peter and Tony went down to the lab.

“Hey Abbie are things fine back home?” Harley asked being the big brother he is.

“Yeah things are fine, but it’s so~ boring here.” His sister said dramatically

“How about you? how are things with mister Stark?” Abbie asked

“Things are good great actually.” Harley said as he smiled to himself sounding happy.

“Okay who is he?” Abbie asked noticing the tone of happiness in her brother’s voice.

“What do you mean?” Harley asked confused by her sister’s question.

“I mean who’s the guy that’s making you feel all happy smily?” Abbie clarified as she rolled her eyes.

Harley gave his sister a deadpan expression, and told Abbie about Peter.

“His name is Peter, he’s Tony’s intern, and you’re gonna love this he knows Spider - Man.” Harley said as he watched his sister’s mood change to excitement and laughed.

“He also works on his web-shooters, and don’t even think about it he’s mine.” Harley said a little smug smile.

“As long as you get me a picture and autograph you can keep him, and if you can put in a good word for me to Spider - Man about how i’m single you be the best big brother ever.” Abbie said as she batted her eyes with a innocent smile.

Harley shook his head and rolled his eyes at his sister’s request, which made both of them laughed. After talking for a few more minutes they said bye to each other, once he finished talking to his sister he got curious about Spider-Man. Granted he only saw pictures of him and news reporters saying how he’s either a hero or criminal, going on Youtube he looked up some videos of him. Some of the videos were him stopping a bus or catching and stopping some thieves.

As Harley was watching some videos, he noticed how Spider-Man had nice figure, but when he saw one video about how this guy said hi to Spider-Man and he said hi back, he paused the video and replayed a couple more times. He kept replaying the part where he says hi to the random person recording the video, he listened closely and noticed how he sounded a lot like Peter.

At first Harley thought he was just being ridiculous, but with curiosity getting the better of him he thought about asking either Tony or some of the avengers about Spider-Man. He didn’t really know who to ask first, he would just ask the first person he ran into. Thankfully for him he saw Vision playing chess with Wanda.

“Hey Wanda, hey Vision.” Harley greeted walking up to them.

“Hey Harley”. Wanda greeted back looking up from the chess board.

“Hello Mr. Keener, is there something we can do for you?” Vision greeted back while politely asking Harley a question.

“Harley is just fine, and I was wondering about Peter and Spider-Man.” Harley said his voice full of curiosity.

Both Wanda and Vision looked at each other, both worried about what Harley was gonna ask them. They both knew about how Peter wanted to keep his identity of Spider-Man a secret, for Wanda she saw Peter as a little brother. She wanted Peter to be happy, but at the same time she was worried about what Harley would do if he ever found out about Peter.

Seeing the worried on Wanda’s face, Vision decided to be the one ask Harley what he wanted to know while being careful to not tell anything about Peter’s identity.

“What is it you would like to know?” Vision asked calmly putting a hand on Wanda’s shoulder in an attempt of comfort and to help calm her down.

“Well, is Spider-Man an avenger?” Harley asked just wanting to know more about both Peter and Spider-Man.

“Not officially. He was offered to join, but refused because he felt that it was his job to watch over his home and to protect those who can’t protect themselves.” Vision answered calmly and politely.

“Okay, well how long has Peter been Tony’s intern?” Harley asked his tone changing from curiosity to suspicion.

“For about several months, he started back around I believe in either late September or early October.” Vision still being the one to answer the questions, as he looked over to Wanda who was about to using her powers but Vision grabbed hold of one of her hands and shook his head slightly to let her know it was a bad idea.

“Well how often does Spider-Man swing by?” Harley asked now a little skeptic about Vision’s answers.

“Maybe twice a month, he sometimes keeps his visits short.” Wanda answered the question this time but was mentally slapping herself knowing that was a bad lie.

“Okay how about this, do you have a picture of both him and Peter together?” Harley asked sounding more serious.

This time neither Vision or Wanda answered the question, both were quiet and looked at each other knowing if one of them said yes Harley would ask for proof. Thankfully Wanda thought of something hoping that Harley would find it more believable.

“Not really no, the only reason why is because Peter knew if he posted a picture of him with Spider-Man on social media people who have something against Spider-Man would go after Peter and probably use him to get to Spider-Man.” She said a little stressed of thinking that on the fly.

“That’s not what I meant, I meant even if Peter didn’t post of the two them together. Wouldn’t he still have the picture?” Harley clarifying his question hoping this time he would get a real answer out of one of them.

Again both Vision and Wanda were quiet, they looked at each other again but now they were both at a lost not knowing how to answer his question without telling Peter’s secret. Seeing how they weren’t answering his question, Harley was starting to think he was right about Peter and Spider-Man being the same person.

“You know what, never mind forget I asked sorry to bother you.” Harley said and apologized before leaving to find someone else hoping to answer his questions. Then he remembered that Peter was working the lab, he thought if he heard Peter’s voice it would confirm his theory.

Before he went to the lab he made two sandwiches and poured some drinks for Peter and Tony so it wouldn’t look like he was snoopy around or act suspicious, as he made his way down to the lab he saw Tony working on another armor model, and he couldn’t really see what Peter was working on. Before he could get a closer look Tony saw and caught both his and Peter’s attention.

“Hey Harley what brings you down here?” Tony asked moving the safety googles above he his head.

“Oh I just thought you guys could use a snack.” Harley said gesturing to the tray of sandwiches and drinks in his hands.

Both of them smiled at Harley’s gesture, before they went back to work Harley asked Peter on what he was working on.

“So are you helping Tony with his armor? or something else?” He asked looking at Peter’s table.

“Oh just fixing up Spider-Man’s web-shooters and coming up with some new webbing.” Peter told him.

“Wait so the web stuff he shoots is actually based on some chemicals?” Harley asked looking at the chemicals

“Yeah, but he does have some spider qualities. Like he can climb the walls, but he doesn’t spit acid or control other spiders.” Peter said making sure he say too much.

Before he could ask another question, Tony spoke up drawing both boys attention.

“As nice as it is seeing you two bond, Harley I just need to borrow Peter for a second.” Tony said calmly.

Both boys smiled at each other, and before Peter went over to Tony, Harley gave Peter a quick kiss on his cheek and went back up stairs. As for Peter he saw that Tony had a bit of a smug look on his face.

“So I take it that the two of you are dating now?” Tony asked not even bothering to hide his smile.

Peter just rolled his eyes to Tony’s comment before letting out a laugh.

“Well even though you and others kinda surprised us on our date, we still had a good time.” Peter said as he turned back to work on his web-shooters.

Remembering how they kinda ruined their date, Tony wanted to make it up to them so he texted Pepper if she had any ideas. She texted back saying just do something simple like they should have the tower to themselves for the night. Tony liked the idea and texted the avengers Pepper’s idea, and the rest agreed.

When it got to around 6, Peter went upstairs to wash up. After taking a shower he saw a text saying come to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Harley at the kitchen island with two candles lit up.

“Is this your idea of a second date?” Peter asked amused about the set up.

“Actually it was Tony’s, this is his way and the rest of the team’s way of saying “sorry we screw up your date”, so I guess it’s just you and me tonight.” Harley said as he got and wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and bringing him for a kiss.

Peter smiled let out a laugh and kissed Harley back. He noticed that it had both of their favorite foods, after finishing their dinner Harley suggested they watch a movie. Peter agreed because he got to cuddle with Harley, Harley picked one of the “Star Wars” films and proceed to cuddle with Peter on the couch.

As they were watching the movie Harley couldn’t help but wonder about Peter being Spider-Man, he was thinking about asking the other avengers, but after with Vision and Wanda he knew that he would probably get the same results. Then he thought about asking Tony, too see what he knew seeing how he’s well Tony Stark.


	9. Secret's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley asks Tony about Peter and Spider-Man and he gets his answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter I hope you like it if you did let me know, and I hope you all had a happy Christmas and I wish you all a good day/night!

The next morning Harley woke up a little early, and headed down to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Tony sitting at the island table with a cup of coffee and doing some work on his Starkpad, looking up he saw Harley.

“Morning Harles, wanna help me make some breakfast?” Tony asked taking a sip from his coffee.

Harley said sure, and proceed to help Tony. After a few minutes of silence, Harley decided to rip off the band-aid and ask Tony his question.

“Peter is Spider-Man isn’t he?” He asked calmly but in a serious tone.

When Harley blurted out his question, Tony froze and stayed quiet for a few seconds before talking again.

“What makes you think that he is?” He asked seeing how much Harley knows.

“Well I know it’s not much, but I noticed how him and Spider-Man sound exactly alike. Then when I told Peter about him he blushed, next I asked Vision and Wanda about Spider-Man they both looked like they were trying to hide something or scared that I knew something that was suppose to be a secret. Not to mention there was your reaction just a few seconds ago. Usually people would instantly say their answer without hesitation, but with you, you hesitated and didn’t denied it.” Harley explained sounding a little confident about his reasoning.

“What would you do then?” Tony asked calmly but serious

“What?” Harley asked confused by what Tony meant.

“I said what would you do then? if you’re right about Peter being Spider-Man what would you do then? Would you expose Peter? or would you date him cause he’s Spider-Man?” Tony bombed him with questions that made Harley think about what he would do if he was right.

Harley looked away from Tony’s gaze and just started at the floor, he was so focused to see if he was right, he didn’t even think about what would happen next.

“I would keep it a secret.” Harley said lifting his gaze to look at Tony in the eye.

“You say that now, but how do we know you won’t go tell someone like the media or something?” Tony asked as he crossed his arms still being calm but serious.

“I know it’s only been a month since i’ve met Peter, but after getting to know him, I would never hurt him ever. I care about Peter for who he is”. Harley said this time sounding serious while at the same time sincere about his answer.

“And who is he to you?” Tony asked wanting know if Harley likes Peter for who is and not for being Spider-Man.

“He’s the kind, funny, smart, dorky, guy that i’m glad to have as a boyfriend.” Harley said with a little smile.

“One last question, would you still date even if he wasn’t Spider-Man?” Tony asked still a little unsure.

“Yeah, I would still date him Spider-Man or not.” Harley answered honestly.

Both him and Tony stayed quiet for a minute or two, given with Tony’s interrogation Harley was willing to do anything to prove that he wasn’t gonna betray Peter’s trust, and that he really does like Peter for who he is.

“You better not do anything to hurt, he’s a great kid, but if you hurt in anyway or tell anyone about him being Spider-Man i’ll personally make sure you’ll get dragged to hell.” Tony threatened giving Harley a cold glare.

“Hey I meant what I said before, I won’t betray his trust or yours.” Harley said.

“Do you really mean that?” said a voice that made both boys turn to see Peter standing near the doorway.

When they saw Peter standing there Tony wanted to rush over to Peter and protect him, but Harley got to him first and grabbed both of Peter’s hands and looked straight into his eyes.

“I do, I really do Peter. I like you for you, not cause you’re Spider-Man.” Harley said bringing Peter in for a kiss, as soon the pulled away from each other, they both smiled at each other.

Seeing how happy Peter is with Harley, Tony couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Well I guess it’s safe to say that Harley will keep you’re secret Peter.” Tony said getting the boys attention.

Peter looked at Harley and let out a small chuckled and kissed Harley’s cheek, after getting the answer he wanted, Harley can enjoy the rest of his summer with his boyfriend.


	10. Mom and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter tell the team that Harley knows and promise to not to tell anyone, and Peter calls Tony and Pepper something that makes them cry happy tears and Mj shows her protectiveness side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year, second I want to apologize for the wait I had a bad case of writer's block and was busy with the holidays, now with that taken care of here is the new chapter I hope you all like if you did let me know, and with that said I hope you all have a good day/night!

An hour or two later the rest of the team came down for breakfast, when they got down they saw Peter and Harley cuddling on the couch. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Vision went up to Tony to tell Harley about how he’s asking questions, but before he could finish Tony cut him by saying.

“Hey Harley you want to tell the others about you found out?” Tony said before drinking his coffee.

“Oh you mean how that Peter’s Spider-Man?” Harley asked giving them a small smirk while Peter tries to hide his smile in Harley’s shoulder.

Before any of them said something Peter reassured them about Harley.

“Guys it’s okay, me, dad, and Harley talked about it. He’s gonna keep my secret and I trust him, and I know you guys might not, but you trust me right? please can you trust Harley for me?” Peter asked looking at the team his voice full of hope.

They stayed quiet and looked at each exchanging glances, not knowing who should speak up Steve stepped up and said his answer.

“Well if Peter trusts him, then I guess we should too. Just be careful son, if you hurt Peter in any-“ before he could finish Harley cut him off.

“Yeah don’t worry captain bangles Tony already gave me the “you’re dead if you hurt him” stare already, and I won’t I swear.” Harley finished and turned his gaze onto Tony who for some reason looked like he was gonna cry.

“Uh Tony? You okay there?” Harley asked looking a bit concerned.

“Peter did you just call me dad?” Tony asked his voice full of happiness.

With Tony’s question it caused Peter to realized what he said and blushed, while the others looked a bit amused about the whole thing. Trying to figure out what to say Peter just started to stutter, which led Tony to talk to FRIDAY.

“FRIDAY call Pepper, tell her that me and her are adopting Peter.” Tony said as he went back to refill his coffee mug while Peter was just a stuttering mess while everyone else was trying to hide their laughter.

Throughout the whole day Peter decided to hide in his room, but he heard Harley’s voice and he let him in. Seeing how his boyfriend was super embarrassed, he cuddled with him hoping it would make Peter a little better. After a few minutes FRIDAY told Peter that Tony wanted too see him in his lab, Peter felt he was embarrassed enough and tried to convince FRIDAY if he could just stay in his room, but FRIDAY told him it was important. Not wanting to leave the cuddle session he’s having with Harley right now, he got up and headed towards the lab. As Peter went to the lab, Harley went to the kitchen to make Peter a cheer up snack.

When he got there he saw Tony sitting at a work table waiting for him. Peter was still a little embarrassed about what happened earlier, and now he’s a little hesitant about what Tony wanted to talk to him about.

“So uh… what did you want to talk about?” Peter asked just trying to break the ice.

“Just a few things, one is that you should probably tell your aunt about Harley soon, because you know how she feels with secrets. The second thing I wanted to talk about was what you called me this morning.” Tony started as he got and walked towards Peter.

Peter kinda flinched about what Tony was gonna say to him, he felt his face his heart beat speed. He didn’t really know what he was expecting, but with what Tony did completely caught him off guard. Tony was giving Peter and hug, the next words that came out of Tony’s mouth might have made Peter tear up just a little.

“You can just call me that for now on.” Tony said as he pulled away from the hug he saw Peter’s eyes started to water.

“I-is it r-really okay for m-me t-to call y-you that?” Peter asked trying to calm down and not burst into tears.

Tony let out a soft chuckle and pulled Peter back in for another hug.

“Of course it is underoos.” Tony reassured.

Hearing that made Peter so happy, little did they know was Pepper was there listening to their conversation, and even she couldn’t help but smile and feel happy for Peter. Knowing Peter and seeing how him and Tony act around with each other, they could easily be mistaken for father and son. When Tony told her about Peter and taking him as his personal intern, at first she thought Tony would just treat him as some errand boy. Instead when she saw them watching “Star Wars” eating pizza, and cuddling on the couch. she couldn’t help but laugh at their relationship.

She could also see how much Tony cared about him, and how he really wanted a son like Peter. There was even one time, where she was heading down to the lab and she heard Tony ask FRIDAY to run an DNA test to see if Peter was his son. Seeing the devastated look on Tony’s face broke her heart a little, she was a bit upset as well. During the times where Tony was busy with a meeting, Peter would spend some time with Pepper and act as an assistant to her. But when she wasn’t busy running a company Peter would choose to spend half the time with Pepper and he would tell her about his days from school. The more time she spent with him she could see why Tony would smile every time Peter would visit, and even she started to feel Peter was like a son to her.

“Hey do you think Pepper would be okay with me calling mom?” Peter asked jokingly which made Tony laugh a little too.

“I think that would be perfectly fine.” Pepper said with a smile as she walked towards them and wrapped Peter in a hug which caused both Peter and Tony to be a little surprised, but at the same time they were happy.

“Are you sure you’re okay with Pep?” Tony asked with a small smile.

“Yeah it really is.” Pepper said as she smiled at her fiancé before giving him a peck on the lips.

After talking with Tony and Pepper, Peter went back up to Harley to continue their cuddle session. Through out the whole day, Peter and Harley just relaxed and watched some movies. When it was around six, Peter was in the living while Harley was working in the lab with Tony to help out with Iron Man suit. As he was sitting on the couch reading a book he saw that he was getting a phone call from his aunt.

“Hey Aunt May, how’s the event going and how’s Washington?” Peter asked

“Everything’s fine and Washington is great, but how about you are you being good for Mr.Stark?” May asked hoping her nephew is okay.

“Yeah everything’s great and don’t worry i’m being good with mister stark.” Peter said reassuring his aunt.

“Okay good, and I should be back in near the end of July and try not to cause too much trouble, and when you’re off doing your Spider-Man work please be careful.” May said as she tried to not sound too overprotective.

“Don’t worry I think I can behave for two weeks.” Peter said as he laughed a little about his aunt’s overprotectiveness.

“I know but since you’re spending time with Mr.Stark, I just think Ms.Potts could help balance you out.” May said jokingly which made Peter laugh on the other line.

“Okay well i’m about to go to bed it’s getting late over here be good and be careful okay? Love you” May asked before she let Peter off the phone.

“Okay night May and don’t worry i’ll be careful love you too.” Peter said before hanging up.

When Peter hung up, he smiled a little before going back to his book. He saw a text from Ned.

Ned: Hey are things with that Harley kid?

Peter: Things are great! :)

Ned: How great are we talking here?

Peter: Great that he actually became my BF <3

Ned: WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!

Peter: YUP!

Things were quiet for a minute before Peter saw Ned made a group chat with him and Mj. The second Mj texted in.

Mj: So Ned tells me ur dating the Harley guy?

Peter: It’s true

Mj: On Saturday the four us are meeting up so me and Ned and see what he’s like and too see if he’s good enough.

Ned: Agreed and don’t even try to back out of the Peter!

Peter: XD ur kidding right?!

Mj:……. Peter when have I ever told a joke?

Ned: Peter…. Mj never kids…. 0_0’

Peter: O_O’

Mj: Saturday at 12:30 at Central Park got it?

Peter: Yes mam

When Peter set his phone down, he saw Harley heading towards him and joined on the couch giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey darlin whatcha up too?” He asked as place a arm around Peter.

“Just finished talking with my friends, which by the way one of them set up to meet them this Saturday. Is that okay?” Peter asked a little nervous that it might be a little early to be meeting his friends.

“Sure I don’t see why not, besides i’ve been kinda curious about them just a little.” Harley said placing another kiss this time on the side of Peter’s head.

“Okay sounds good.” Peter said before kissing Harley’s cheek.


	11. Ned and Mj Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Peter and Harley feel a little nervous about meeting up with Ned and Mj, thankfully the team help the two boys calm down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want that I'm super sorry for the wait, I still have a little bad case of writer's block. Second classes have started which didn't has made it a little hard to write and get a little inspiration, but thankfully I was able to get some writing done. Now I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter if you did let me know and with that said I wish you all a good/night!

With Saturday drawing closer it’s hard to tell who was more stressed, Harley or Peter. Outside both of them were calm, but inside they were overthinking somethings. For Peter he was stressed that Harley might not like his friends, sure they encouraged him to date Harley, but now what if once they meet him they might change their minds. He goes on to think Ned might be annoying if he asks him a million questions, or he might think Mj is a downer or something. When they were on their date, he did talk about how Ned is a great guy and how he looks out of him, while even though Mj is someone who isn’t afraid to speak her mind and how most of the time she doesn’t give any f*cks, she’s actually a caring person. But now Peter is thinking what if they might change their opinions about Harley.

As for Harley he was thinking of a good way to give Peter’s friends a good impression, that he’s a nice guy and cares about Peter. But how can he when he doesn’t really know anything about his friends. He was thinking about asking Peter so he could impress them, but he thinks he might be trying too hard to impress them.

On Thursday, Harley went down to the lab and walked right up to Tony and asked him to tell him about Peter’s friends. A little confuse about why Harley wants to know about them, he explained how he’s meeting Ned and Mj this Saturday and he just wants to make a good impression. Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Harley’s dilemma, he put down his tools and offer some advice. 

“Okay kid, if you really want to make a good impression on his friends, just be yourself.” Tony said as he gave a reassuring smile.

“But that’s the thing what if they don’t like me for me. I mean what if they’re expecting some kind of superhero like Peter?” Harley asked clearly showing he’s stressed and feeling insecure about meeting Peter’s friends.

“Look i’m sure they won’t care if you’re a superhero or not, they’ll like you because you make Peter happy, you make him laugh, and you make him smile. I’m sure when they see all that, they’ll think you’re okay to them.” Tony said hoping that his advice would help give Harley some more confidence in himself.

Harley felt a small smile forming on his lips, he got up and thanked Tony before heading up. As for Peter while Harley was talking with Tony, he was training with Steve, Bucky, Thor, Clint and Natasha. During a sparring session with Natasha, she noticed Peter looked worried about something. If it weren’t for his “peter-tingle” he would be on the ground at least five times.

“Okay baby spider, what’s wrong?” Natasha asked lowering her arms and placing them on her hips.

“N-nothing nothing! nothing’s wrong!” Peter lied trying to convince Natasha but instantly knew that lying to her wasn’t gonna help him.

“Come on Pete, we all know that lying to Natasha won’t work. Now what’s wrong kid?” Clint asked as he set his bow down, followed by Steve, Bucky, and Thor who noticed the three of them talking and saw Peter looking a bit stressed.

“Okay, this Saturday Mj and Ned are meeting Harley, and I guess i’m just a little worried they won’t get along or like him.” Peter admitted with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Clint stepped up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and went on to say.

“Kid, i’m sure your friends will like him. You’re probably just overthinking it, besides seeing how you’ve been all smily ever since you and Harley started dating I think they’ll like Harley.”

“Aye, Barton is right. You’re companions will find young Harley to be a very fitting boyfriend.” Thor said as he patted Peter’s back.

Peter smiled a little seeing how some of the team were trying to help him feel better, even with Steve and Bucky giving him advice about how he shouldn’t overthink about how his friends would think bad about Harley, and how they make each other happy.

When Saturday finally came, Peter and Harley got to the park a little early. Peter checked his phone to see that him and Harley had about five minutes to themselves, he looked over to Harley who looked a little stressed just as him. He grabbed Harley’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, Harley looked over to see Peter with a gentle smile on his face, and seeing that smile made Harley feel calm. Seeing that he calmed down a bit Peter gave a reassuring peck on Harley’s cheek.

“They’re gonna like you.” Peter said now smiling a little bigger.

Harley smiled back and was about to give Peter a kiss back, but their attention was caught by someone calling Peter’s name.

“Peter over here!”

They both looked over to see Ned waving and walking towards them, with Mj not far behind. As the two of them made it, Harley took a few deep breath to calm down.

“Hey guys, Harley these are my friend Ned and Mj. Guys this is Harley.” Peter said as he introduced his boyfriend to his friends.

After introducing his friends, Harley hoped that today will go okay.


	12. Ned and Mj Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley was hoping that today was gonna be fine, but of course something happens and Peter sprung into action. While he was off being Spider-Man Harley told both Mj and Ned about how he knew about Peter and how he really cares about him. However, Peter realized something that he hasn't considered since summer vacation started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it if you did let me know, also I want to say that i'm sorry for making you guys wait, writer's block sucks also classes are keeping me busy but I do plan on posting a little more frequently, and with all that said I wish you all a good day/night!

After being introduced to each other, Harley was still feeling a little nervous. As they walked around for a bit Harley kept quiet while Peter and Ned were talking about Star Wars.

“So Harley why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Mj asked catching the boys’s attention.

“Uh well what do you want to know?” Harley asked trying to keep the conversation going.

“Well when Ned told me about how you flirted with Peter the first day you got here, what was it that made you want to flirt with him?” Mj asked being a little curious while at the same time just wants to enjoy embarrassing Peter a bit.

Harley blushed a little and let out a small cough, that was one question he wasn’t expecting. Looking over to Peter he saw that Peter was blushing too.

“I guess I would say his eyes and smile.” Harley answered as he smiled at Peter who was blushing a little harder with a shy smile now starting to form.

Seeing how Harley just made Peter blush within thirty seconds, Ned was trying not to let out a laugh, while Mj wasn’t even bothering to hide her amused smirk. Wanting to embarrass Peter a little longer it was Ned’s turn to ask a question.

“What about you Peter, what was it that made you want to go on a date with him?” Ned asked teasingly as he watched Peter’s eyes go a little wide and blushing even harder. The question made Harley blushed a little too, and as much he wanted to help Peter he couldn’t help but tease him too.

“Yeah Pete, what was it that made you want to date me?” Harley asked flashing Peter a smirk. Even though he knew the answer he wanted to know what were the other reasons. Peter gave Harley a little glare for teasing him, but he was finally able to get an answer out.

“I guess, it would be the same as Harley’s answer, but mostly his smile. He’s also very cuddly.” Peter saidbut realized the last thing he just said and covered his mouth. Harley couldn’t but fine Peter’s answer cute and kissed Peter’s forehead. The interaction cause Ned to let an aw and Mj was able to capture their moment on camera. How she was able to get her phone out so fast is beyond them.

Before they could continue teasing the couple, they heard some police sirens and they turned to see a car driving by fast and a police car behind it. Acting quick Peter was able to run off to the nearest alley, and pulled out two bracelets Tony gave him Peter was able to quick change into his a new Spider-Man suit.

Now in his suit he was able to catch up with the speeding car, and webbed the wheels to stop it. When that happened he saw the robbers getting out and tried to make a run for it, but thanks to his reflexes he stopped one of them by webbing him to the ground. He stopped the second one by webbing him to the car, for the third one he tried to shoot Peter got close and when thanks to the training Natasha gave him, he was able to disarmed the robber and webbed him upside-down to one of the traffic lights.

During the fight Ned, Mj, and Harley were able to get close enough to see Peter taking down the robbers, seeing him fight made Harley proud and at the same time a little worried. He turned to face Peter’s friends and asked them.

“Peter’s gonna be fine right?” sounding a big worried for Peter.

Ned tried to act dumb to see if Harley would buy it, but failed. Mj on the other went on to say.

“Peter does this stuff all the time plus he’s been training with the avengers and most of his training came from Black Widow, he’s gonna be fine. Also how fast did you figure Peter was Spider-Man?”

When she asked her question, Harley explained how at first he didn’t know, but then when he mentioned the talk he had with his sister. He was curious about Spider-Man and noticed how they sounded similar, and then his talk with Tony just confirmed his theory. After he finished explaining he told Mj and Ned that he won’t betray Peter’s trust. Ned believed him because he could see that Harley really cares about Peter, and for Mj she was a little hesitant, but she decided to trust him for now.

After the fight was over, the three of them saw Peter go into an alley to change back into his normal clothes. When he stepped out, he saw Harley, Mj, and Ned waiting for him. He was about make up an excuse, but Mj just blurt and said

“He already knows that we know you’re Spider-Man.”

Peter was about to say something, but Harley went up and wrapped him in his and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“That was really awesome Peter, I can see why you’re my sister’s favorite hero.” Harley said as he kissed Peter’s lips. Seeing that interaction Mj thought that Peter was gonna be in good hands.

After that the four of them went on with their day, by the time it was night they had dinner during their meal, the two boys told them about how the avengers crashed their date. Next they asked Harley some more questions about himself, then Mj grabbed her phone but kept it hidden under the table, and texted Peter something he wasn't expecting. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at the text.

Mj: Is this gonna be a long distance relationship once is summer over?


	13. Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mj asked Peter about he's and Harley relationship both boys now think about it when Mj reminded them of something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it if you did let me know, also I hope you all stay safe and make sure to wash your hands! I know with the coronavirus out there it's making things a little hard for everyone, but let's not lose hope and just try to stay positive with that all said I wish you all to be careful and be safe!

Looking over the text again, Peter haven’t even thought about how the relationship was gonna work after summer. He also didn’t realized that it was almost the middle of July, meaning that summer was gonna be over soon.As Harley and Ned kept talking about robotics and other stuff, Peter texted Mjback.

Peter: Honestly I haven’t even thought about that….

Mj: Oh…

Mj: Well for now just enjoy the time u have with him, and maybe you guys will figure out something later.

Peter: Yeah….

After putting his phone away, Peter gabbed Harley’s hand and rest his head on Harley’s shoulder, and wanted to stay like that for however long he wanted. When dinner was over, the four of them parted ways. As they was walking home Peter latched onto Harley’s arm as they walked back to the tower.

“I think they approve of me.” Harley said half jokingly causing Peter to laugh a little.

“Yeah Ned seems to like you, and Mj I guess you fit her standards.” Peter said with a small smile. Which made Harley laugh.

By the time they got to the tower, they saw that the team weren’t in the living room meaning they were probably in their rooms, Harley noticed that Peter seemed a little down once they got in to the elevator. Peter gave Harley a kiss goodnight and went to his room, but he didn’t get very far because Harley grabbed Peter’s hand and stopped him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked his voice full of concern.

Peter knew it’s better to talk about it now rather than later, he squeezed Harley’s hand and walked towards the couch. As they sat down he took a deep breath and asked his question.

“What is this to you? I mean is this a real relationship? or just a one time thing just for the summer?” Peter asked trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

“What do you mean a one time thing? this is a REAL relationship to me. Did you just want this to a summer fling or something?” Harley asked sounding a little hurt about Peter’s question.

“No I wanted this to be a relationship, it’s just summer is almost over.” Peter said his voice full with sadness and frustration.

“Okay? So what’s the big deal abou-“ Harley was about to asked his question but cut himself off when he realized what Peter meant.

Even Harley must have forgotten about how he was just visiting for the summer, when Tony told him to visit during the summer, he thought it would nice to hang out with the guy he admire. What he wasn’t expecting was to meet a cute boy and have a boyfriend. Up until this moment, Harley has been having a great time. He got to spend sometime with Tony, he was able to celebrate the 4th of July and Captain America’s birthday. Best of all he met a funny, caring, adorable, guy who was now his boyfriend, and his sister’s favorite hero.

Now with the sudden realization, his mood went from happy to sad. Both stayed quiet not knowing what to say, then Harley got an idea. He told Peter to changed into some sweats or pjs and meet him back at the living room, not sure what Harley was gonna do he did as told and changed into some pjs. Before he was about to head back to the living FRIDAY told him to wait for a few minutes.

After waiting for about twenty minutes, FRIDAY told him he could go to the living room. When he got there, he saw that the lights were dimmed down, a blanket fort all set up, some snacks and a big bowl of popcorn, and inside was Harley sitting down legs crossed with his laptop.

“I know it’s last minute, but I thought this would be a good way to help us keep our minds busy. What do you think?” Harley asked as he gestured to his work.

Peter was speechless he couldn’t help but smile and be a little impressed at how fast Harley was able to set it all up.

“It’s perfect.” Peter said as he sat next to Harley and gave him a kiss on his cheek then his lips.

As the two cuddled together, they decided to have a Star Wars movie marathon until they fell asleep. When it was about one-thirty in the morning, Harley woke up feeling a little thirsty. Before getting up he saw that he fell asleep and noticed that Peter was all snuggled up by his side. He gently lifted Peter off, so he could get a glass of water. After getting a drink, he went back to Peter pulled him closer and went back to sleep. By the time it was morning, Steve woke up early as usual to go on his morning jog. Before leaving the tower, he saw Peter and Harley and cuddled up, with Peter buried in Harley’s chest and Harley’s nose buried in Peter’s hair. Seeing them being so adorable he took a picture and went to the elevator, when he stepped in he asked FRIDAY to take some pictures and show them to Tony and others.


	14. Webslingin around Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony suggests that Peter should Harley around Manhattan, but Peter doesn't want to bother Happy with that, so Tony suggests another way of transportation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it if you did let me know, and I hope everyone is staying safe and remember to wash your hands, and with that all said I wish you all a good day/night and stay safe!

When Peter started to wake up, he noticed how he was still in the living, but he also noticed that he was cuddled with Harley who was now waking up too. Remembering back when they were cuddled up together, he kissed him and ran to his room. This time when Peter kissed Harley again, he kissed his lips for more than a second and lay his head down on Harley’s chest to go back to sleep. However, it was different time, Peter only closed his eyes for two seconds before he heard Harley’s voice.

“I can get use to being waken up like that.”

Peter looked up and saw Harley giving a small smirk before he went down to kiss Peter’s forehead.

“Morning darling.” Harley said before pulling up the blanket and wrapping Peter in arms which made him bury himself into Harley’s chest.

Being wrapped his Harley’s arms made Peter feel warm, safe, and all his worries were going away. He wishes that he can stay in his arms forever.

“The two of you better not be naked under that blanket.”

Both boys look over to see Clint, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Yeah we are, so if you don’t want to sit in any of love stains you should just stay there.” Harley said jokingly.

Peter buried his face back into Harley’s chest to cover his laugh when he said that, which also made Clint spit his coffee a little. After recovering from his cough attack, Clint went over to boys and planted himself on the couch.

“I see you two were up late last night, guessing you guys weren’t tired from your day out yesterday?” He said as he noticed the bowl of empty popcorn and some empty soda cans laying around.

“Harley decided that we should have a last minute movie marathon, after hanging out with Ned and Mj.” Peter said as he sat up, which made Harley whine a little from the sudden cold he felt.

“Well I can tell that the two of want to stay and cuddle each other, but I think you guys should go brush your teeth and get ready for breakfast.” Clint said as he let out a soft chuckle before taking a gulp of his coffee.

When Clint said that, they both got up and went to their rooms to do what he said. After cleaning themselves up, they both headed back to the kitchen. As they walked back they saw the team in the kitchen talking, but all their attention was drawn to the boys when they heard Sam said.

“Well there’s the two sleeping beauties.”

Harley just rolled his eyes, and Peter just shook his head as they saw the team looking a picture of the of them cuddling. They both went to get a plate and some food and sat next to each other at the table. As the team was eating, Tony noticed that Peter wasn’t eating, instead he was just fidgeting with his food and the same goes for Harley. Seeing how those were acting off, he was gonna see if what was wrong. When everyone was done with breakfast, the only ones left in the kitchen were Tony, Peter, and Harley. The boys were about to leave, until Tony stopped them.

“Hold up underoos, you too Harles. Okay what’s up? What’s got you boys looking down?” Tony asked knowing that something was bothering them.

Both boys looked at each other and said nothing, knowing that Tony wasn’t gonna give up. Peter was the one speak.

“After hanging out with Ned and Mj yesterday, Mj pointed something out to me. And what that was is that summer is almost over.” When he finished he grabbed hold of Harley’s hand.

“Okay? so why has gotten you two a little upset?” Tony asked showing that he was confused by what Peter said.

Again both boys said nothing, instead Harley pulled Peter closer to him and wrapped him in a hug.

Looking at how the two were behaving it just made Tony a little more confuse, but then he realized why Peter and Harley are acting like they’ll never see each other again. Once summer is over Harley would have to go back to Tennessee, and Peter would go back to his somewhat normal life. Now maybe they could make it a long distance relationship, but Tony liked having Harley here in New York with them. All Tony ever wanted this summer was for Peter to have the best time of his life, now he doesn’t want Peter or Harley’s summer end on a sad note.

After a minute of silence, Tony was able to think of something to help keep the two boys busy for now.

“Hey Peter, why don’t you take Harley around Manhattan?” Tony suggested hoping that it’ll work.

“That sounds like fun, but I don’t want to bother Happy to drive us all around.” Peter said trying to not sound a little sad.

“Okay how about you take Harley and swing around the city?” Tony said hoping Peter would catch on with what he just said.

Peter was about repeat himself about wanting to bother Happy, but then he saw the look Tony was giving and he knew what exactly what he meant.

Peter gave Tony a hug and dragged Harley to his room, a little confused about what was going on Harley was about to ask Peter what he’s doing, but kept his mouth shut when he saw Peter starting to undress in front of him his eyes went wide.

“HELLO!” Harley thought to himself when he saw Peter’s toned body.

“Um Peter what are you doing?” Harley asked making sure he’s not jumping to conclusions while suddenly feeling hot.

“Well you heard dad, he said we should swing around the city.” Peter said as he was now in his boxer shorts, but pulled out his Spider-Man suit and mask and started to put it on. Once he finished putting on his suit he turned around to see Harley was blushing a little.

“You okay? your face is a little red, you aren’t feeling sick are you? Karen can you see if Harley has a fever?” Peter asked his personal AI in his Spidey mask.

“Harley does not appear to have a fever, but his heart rate has increased.” Karen told Peter which made him a little more concern.

“Uh who’s Karen?” Harley asked

“Oh Karen is my AI dad made for me when he made my suit, but she told me your heat is beating a little faster are you sure you’re okay?” Peter asked as he was loading his web-shooters.

“Oh yeah i’m fine it’s nothing don’t worry about it. But uh mind telling me why you’re wearing your spidery suit?” Harley trying to reassure Peter while trying to change the subject.

“Well when dad said that we should swing around the city, he meant that we should “swing” around the city.” Peter said as finished loading his web-shooters.

Harley looked confused then he knew what Peter and Tony meant, and with the excitement on his face Peter knew that today is gonna be fun.

Before the two of them made their way down the lobby, Tony pack Peter’s bag with some snacks for him and Harley. Once they were out of the tower Peter turned and asked if he was ready. With a simple smile and nod, Peter wrapped his arm around Harley and told him to hang on tight. Doing what he was told, Harley wrapped his arms around Peter and when Peter started to swing, he started to scream out of both excitement and a little bit of fear.

“OH MY GOD! PETER! WAIT SLOW DOWN!” Harley yelled as with each swing started to feel faster and faster. He then let out a scream when him and Peter did a flip and Harley was in the air for a spilt second. Once Peter caught him Harley’s grip became a little tighter.

After landing on top of a random roof, Peter looked over to Harley to see that his eyes was closed shut.

“You can open your eyes now, we’re on a roof now.” Peter said trying not to let out a laugh.

Not even realizing his eyes were shut, Harley opened his eyes and let go of Peter.

“Okay so that was more terrifying then I realized.” Harley said trying to sound a little calm.

“Yeah but you gotta admit it was kinda fun right?” Peter asked jokingly.

Harley didn’t say anything, instead he looked at Peter before breaking into laughter with Peter joining him. After calming down the two sat down, and Peter pulled out some of the snacks Tony packed for them. Once they finished, Harley held onto Peter, and they started to swing again. As they swing around the city, Peter took Harley to some of the food places he would go to when he went out on patrol. After grabbing some lunch from some random Hot Dog stand, Peter took them to a random roof so they could relax. Harley checked his phone to see that it was 5:30.

“We should back to the tower soon huh?” Harley asked as moved closer to Peter.

“Yeah we should, but today was fun how about you?” Peter asked as he smiled at him.

Harley didn’t say anything, he just looked into Peter’s eyes before leaning for a kiss. After pulling apart Peter rested his head on Harley’s shoulder, and Harley rested his on Peter’s as the two locked their hands together with a smile appearing on both of their faces.


	15. Aunt May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back to the tower, Peter is surprise to see his aunt home early. He introduces Harley to her and he sees just how protective she is of her nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter I hope you like it if you did let me know, also sorry for a late update i've been busy with some family stuff, and college is still keeping me busy. Also I hope everyone out there is staying safe, and with that said I wish you all a good day/night!

As both watched the sunset, they gave each other one last kiss before heading back to the tower. Once they got back, Peter was surprised to see his aunt there.

“Aunt May!” Peter yelled as he ran up to her to hug his aunt.

“Hey sweetie!” May said excitedly as she hugged her nephew.

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t gonna be back till the end of July.” Peter asked wondering why his aunt is back in New York a few weeks early, not that he’s complaining.

“Well the program had everything handled, so I thought I’d come back early to surprise you!” She said as she kissed Peter’s forehead.

“Are you really here to surprise me? or Happy?” Peter said teasingly about her and Happy relationship. Which made her playfully slap Peter’s shoulder. As the two were laughing, Peter looked over to Harley and gestured him to come over.

“Aunt May, this is Harley my boyfriend. Harley this is my aunt May.” Peter introduced them hoping that the two would be nice to each other.

“H-Hi ma’am nice to meet you.” Harley stuttered a little feeling a bit scared about meeting Peter’s aunt all of a sudden.

“Nice to meet you Harley.” May greeted politely but Peter knew how protective his aunt could be sometimes and how scary she can be. Although from the smile she’s giving Harley he can tell that she isn’t gonna go full protective mode yet.

“Since May’s here how about we go out for dinner?” Tony asked cheerfully. However, the rest of the team thought it be best if it was just Tony, Pepper, May, Peter, and Harley to go out. Tony thought it was okay, along with Pepper and May. They waited for a few minutes for Peter to change into some normal clothes, during the wait Harley felt even more nervous when he met Peter’s friends. After Peter came back, Harley let out a small breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.

Once they made their way to the restaurant, Tony and Pepper were listening to May about her work and the charity she’s been working on, and how they could help. As they talked, Peter was listening about how much success her charity program has been doing. While he listened to his aunt, he was able to hear Harley’s heartbeat. He looked over to Harley and saw that he looked a bit stressed.

“You okay?” Peter whispered to Harley while holding one of his hands.

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just wasn’t really expecting to meet your aunt.” Harley said as he squeezed Peter’s hand a little.

“Yeah I know, I wasn’t expecting her to come back early. I mean I know you had to meet her eventually just didn’t think it would happen so soon.” Peter said trying to reassure Harley.

“It’s fine besides, if I was able to get on your friends good side. I’m sure I can do the same for your aunt.” Harley said giving a quick peck on Peter’s forehead.

Once they got to the restaurant, Peter was sitting next to Harley on one side, while Tony, Pepper, and May were sitting on the other. Harley felt a little nervous, but thankfully he felt Peter holding his hand under the table and ran his thumb over Harley’s knuckles. Harley looked over and gave Peter a small smile.

“So Peter, Harley, why not tell me how the two of you meet.” May asked wanting to know more about Harley, while trying to not let her overprotective side show.

“U-uh w-well y-you see aunt May the two of us well we kinda just-“ Peter stuttered a little trying his best to explain, but thankfully to Peter Harley stepped in.

“The two of us met through Tony actually. You see i’m visiting this summer, and on my first day here I met the team and Peter.” Harley said calmly.

“And you flirted with him the first few seconds you set your eyes on him.” Tony added on with a bit of smugness in his voice. Both boys looked over to Tony who had a small smirk on his face.

“Don’t forget the little cuddle session you two had on movie night.” Pepper joining Tony with the teasing. Which made the boys look at her now with a slight blush forming on both of the boys.

“Oh really? is there anything elseyou two did that I should be aware of?” May asked but Peter can’t tell if she was teasing them or if her protective was coming out or both.

“The two of us did go swinging around the city today to do some site seeing.” Peter said not knowing why he said it.

“Swinging around? wait you mean you told him that-“ Before May could finish her sentence Peter reassured her about the whole Spider-Man secret.

“Actually he figured it out, but don’t worry he’ll keep it a secret and I’m not just saying that cause he’s my boyfriend. I’m saying I trust him because he showed that he really cares about me not cause I’m Spider-Man, but for who I am.” Peter said looking directly into his aunt’s eyes.

“And who you are is, you’re a funny, adorable, and smart. Which makes me feel lucky to have someone like you.” Harley added on as gently grabbed Peter’s hand and smiled while looking into Peter’s eyes.

As Peter looked over to Harley they both smiled and looked into each other’s eyes, and from what May can see is that Harley really does care about Peter, and the same goes for Peter. She can’t help but smile that her nephew who she considered more as a son, was able to find someone that makes him smile. However, even though with what Peter said about Harley, May doesn’t trust Harley fully quite yet.

“Well Harley, it’s nice to know that my nephew is with someone who’s very kind and caring. Just remember I work as a nurse, and let’s just say I know how to make your body look like it was in an accident.” May said calmly yet with the smile she gave him could tell that she’s just as protective as Tony and the other avengers combine.

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” Harley said trying not to sound a nervous about her warning.

Tony and Pepper try to hide their smirks and tried to not laugh, because they couldn’t help but find it a little funny how Peter’s aunt can look so calm and peaceful, but at the same time be very threatening with just a simple smile.

“Aunt May I think you and Pepper have been spending a little too much time together, because I think she’s starting to rub off on you.” Peter said jokingly, which made everyone laugh. When the laughter had died down May went on to say.

“Anyway Harley I hope I get to know you more before summer ends. Unless you’re transferring to Peter’s school?” May said wondering if Harley was new to the city, not knowing that he was just visiting for the summer.

“Oh actually ma’am I’m just visiting for this summer.” Harley said with a sad smile.

When Harley said that Peter squeezed Harley’s hand a little, Peter’s still had a small smile on his face, but both Tony and Pepper knew he was hiding his sadness.

“Oh! Well if that’s the case we better make each day count. Because I want to get to know you before you go.” May said trying to lighten the mood.

Harley smiled and shook his head, when their food came May took this as an opportunity and shared some embarrassing stories about Peter from when he was a kid. Tony took this as a chance as well, and told Harley about how Peter was such mess when he met the rest of team.

Once they finished dinner, they went back for the tower. Before heading off to bed, May and Peter said good night to each other, she headed towards the elevator to meet up with Happy. When Peter walked into the living room, he saw Harley sitting on the couch and headed towards him.

“So I guess your aunt likes me.” Harley said as Peter sat right next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah just wait till you see her when she’s mad, that’s when you run and pray.” Peter said half jokingly, and proceed to kiss Harley’s cheek.

They both stayed quiet and felt at peace as they cuddled closer, they were quiet, but both boys were thinking.

For Harley he was thinking, that if he were to transfer to Peter’s school him and Peter wouldn’t break-up, but that would mean he would be leaving his mom and sister back home. On the other, he was thinking about having a long distance relationship with Peter, and if he talked with Tony and his mom he was thinking about a certain schedule to visit Peter that they would see each other more often and not just on holidays or school breaks.

As for Peter, he was thinking how he could make the rest of the summer great for him and Harley before he goes back to Tennessee. He was also thinking about other ways to stay in contact with him, because him and Harley were thinking the same thing. They don’t want their relationship to end.


	16. Peter's 16th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends a day with his aunt and Harley tries to find the perfect birthday gift for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just want to say that I'm SUPER SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I've been busy with college and finals and signing up for classes and along with some other personal things. But now that I have my finals and signing up for classes out of the way along with some of the personal stuff, I was able to finally get some writing done again SUPER SORRY for the long wait! So here is the new chapter I hope you all like it if you did let me know, and with that I wish you all a good day/night and also hope that all of you are staying safe along with you love ones!

The next day after breakfast, May called Peter and asked him if he was busy and said not really. She asked if today would be okay to spend some time together, he agreed because he thought it would be nice too. Before leaving, he gave Harley a kiss and went out to meet up with his aunt. What Peter doesn’t know is that in a few weeks it’s his birthday, and the team is planning a surprise party for him. Tony told Harley about the party, and seeing how it was Peter’s birthday, Harley went straight to his laptop and looked up what would be the perfect birthday gift for Peter.

By the time Peter met up with his aunt, she asked him how he’s been since summer began. He told her that things were great, and how things are going great with Harley. When May heard Harley’s names, she remembered back from last night how he was just visiting for the summer. She was wondering if his and Peter’s relationship was gonna be a serious one or just a summer fling, she wanted know but at the same time she didn’t want to upset Peter.

“Sweetie, be honest with me. Is this just a summer thing or do both of you want this to be a serious one?” May asked in a comfort and reassuring voice while hoping Peter would be honest with her and not upset with the question.

Peter looked at her and took a deep breath before answering

“A serious one. I know long distance relationships are hard, but I want to try to make this one work Aunt May.” Peter said seriously with a hint of shyness in his voice.

After hearing that May could see that he was serious she gave him a small smile, and placed her hand on his shoulder. She could tell Peter really like Harley, last summer Peter went on and on about the training with the avengers and the time he spent with Tony while working on his Spider-Man suit. This time he was talking about how Harley was funny, sweet, and just as smart as him. Also of how earlier when they met at a cafe for some coffee, and when Peter went to the bathroom. He left his phone behind, when she went to check the time she saw that his lock screen was a picture of Harley sleeping. Seeing that made her laugh a little happy knowing that her nephew was with someone that makes him smile.

While Peter was out with his aunt, Harley was still on his laptop looking for a gift. Which caught the attention of Tony who was passing by and saw Harley typing “what is the perfect birthday gift for your boyfriend?”, and saw the some of the items were a bit expensive.

“You know its the thought that counts, you don’t have to get him something so extravagant. I’m sure Peter will like whatever you get him.” Tony said as he sat next to Harley.

Harley was so focus that Tony’s voice made him jump a little, Tony did have a point. Harley could see that Peter is a really down to earth kind of person. On the other hand however, this is his first relationship with someone. Back home Harley wasn’t able to find someone who wanted to be with him, sure there were a few boys he was with, but they didn’t want the same as Harley. Harley wanted to be with someone, not have a fling or have a be friends with benefits with. So Tony he thinks any gift will be fine, but to Harley he wanted his gift to be extra special and one where Peter will always remember.

“Yeah I know, but I want Peter’s gift to be extra special. Something he could have and remember me before I go.” Harley said seriously.

Seeing the determination in Harley’s eyes, Tony thought of something but wanted to confirm his theory.

“You don’t want to break-up with Peter huh? You want this to be a serious one don’t you?” Tony asked calmly.

“I do. Peter is really great, perfect even really. It’s just when I’m with him I can’t help but smile, and meeting him was the best that ever happened to me.” Harley said as a small smile started to form.

“I thought meeting me was the best thing that happened to you” Tony said sounding playfully hurt.

Tony’s answer caused Harley to roll his eyes and let out a small laugh. Going back to looking for a gift, Harley was able to find something for Peter and hoped it would be the perfect for him. He went back to his room changed his clothes, and went to the shop to pick up the gift. When he got to the shop he was about to grab the gift he saw, but saw that another guy was trying to grab it.

“I’m sorry, but I’m trying to buy that it’s a gift for my boyfriend.” Harley said calmly while trying not pick a fight.

“Well sorry, but I’m trying to buy it too and it’s for my girlfriend.” The guy said rudely.

Both the guy and Harley didn’t say anything instead they just stared at each other. Thankfully the store manger saw them and walked up to them before a fight might break out.

“Um is there a problem here?” She asked hoping that Harley and the other guy won’t fight or anything.

“Yeah the dumbass here is trying to buy the thing i’m trying to get for my girlfriend” The guy answered

“Well excuse me but i’m just trying to get this for my boyfriend for his birthday.” Harley said trying not to lose his temper and not punch the dude.

“Okay well how about this how about I decide who gets it?” The manger said trying to calm down the situation.

After the manger said that, the guy went to say he needed it more because he had a fight with his girlfriend and wanted to make it up to her. When Harley and the manger heard that they both thought he was a dumbass and that he needed to do better than that. Harley explained how it was for a birthday gift, and how he’ll have to go back home and that he wants to try to make a long distance relationship work. Hearing the manger and the guy were convinced that he deserves to buy the gift. Before heading out the store, the guy went up to Harley and apologize for acting like such a dick. Harley accepted his apology and offered some advice to help the guy out, after that he back to the tower and saw Peter and his aunt out front. Before making his way to them, he put Peter’s present inside his backpack so Peter couldn’t see it.

“Hey did you guys have a nice time out?” Harley asked as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist before kissing his cheek.

“Yeah we did, we just talked about May’s work which is doing good and how the summer has been so far.” Peter said giving a kissing Harley’s cheek.

Before heading back up, May hugged Peter bye and the boys went up the tower. During the next few days everyone has been trying to keep Peter busy or making sure Peter doesn’t find out about his surprise party. It wasn’t too hard, most of the time Peter would be in the lab with Tony working on his suit or Tony’s. Other times he would be with Bruce helping and testing some new webbing formulas, there are times he would train with Natasha and Clint. Some times he would go jogging with Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Thor, when he wasn’t with the avengers he would spend sometimes with May and Happy. But he would always make sure to spend as much time he had with Harley, and he would make every minute count.

With Peter’s birthday finally happening, they tried to keep Peter out of the penthouse to set everything up. When Peter woke up he was greeted by the team saying happy birthday to him when he got to the kitchen. To start the day Steve made his famous pancakes, later he taken out to lunch with his friends and May. During the that time the team was setting up for the party, at lunch both Ned and May hugged Peter wishing him a happy birthday, along with Happy and Mj just patting his shoulders. From Ned he got Peter a StarWars coffee mug in the shape of R2-D2, Mj got him a book series called “The House of Secrets”, next when it was May and Happy’s turn to hand Peter’s gift he couldn’t help but smile. It was a picture of him along with May, Happy, Pepper, Rhodey and Tony. The picture was of him holding his award of joining the internship at Stark Industries.

After giving Peter his gifts and having lunch, they went to the ice cream place where Peter and Harley went to on the first date. Next they thought it be nice to go to the zoo to see some new animal habitats, right when it close to around five they went back to the tower. Once they reached the penthouse, and saw that the whole room was dark, everyone jumped out and yelled surprise! Seeing that made Peter smile and everyone went up to hug him and wished him a happy birthday. First they had dinner from his favorite restaurant, after the team gather around to give Peter the gifts they got him.

Clint couldn’t wait and became the first one to give his present to Peter. Clint gave him a new a new bow, even though Peter is more hand-to-hand, Peter thought it would be cool to mix in with his training. Natasha was next and she gave him a dagger, which she will help him learn how to use it in a form of self-defense. Next was Thor who also gave him a dagger too, then it a Bruce who gave him some noise cancel headphones to help when he has a sensory overload. Wanda was next, and she gave him a bracelet with a spider charm on it. Then it was Sam who got him some new shoes, Bucky gave him a hat with his and Steve’s stars combined together. Steve gave him three drawings, one was of him and the team, one was of him and his aunt, and the last one was of him and Harley all cuddled up. Scott gave him some plushies of IronMan and Captain America. Rhodey got him a stylish T-shirt, Pepper gave him a watch which looked expensive Peter thought he shouldn’t have it because he feels bad that she spent a lot of money on him. However, Peter knew he shouldn’t say no to her. She told Peter that it’s actually a new Stark Industries watch which he helped designed. Now it was Tony who gave him his old College hoodie, the reason why he gave it to him was because if everyone is gonna keep saying how they’re father and son he might as well dress like him a bit. Finally it was Harley’s turn.

“Harley you know you didn’t really have to get me anything, you just being here is enough for me.” Peter said giving his boyfriend a quick peck.

“Yeah, but I wanted to cause your my boyfriend.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Peter from behind.

Peter smiled and opened his present, it was a necklace specifically a gemstone called Pietersite. The gem matched the colors of his Spider-Man suit.

“I know it’s not much, but when I saw it, it made me think of you and it has your colors so I thought-“ Harley was trying to explain his gift but he was cut off when peter kissed him.

“I love it. Plus it kinda reminds me of you and me. You wear a lot of red and I mostly wear some blue so.” Peter explained as he went to give Harley another kiss.

Harley couldn’t help but smile at Peter’s happy expression, going in for one last kiss before the cake Harley helped Peter put on his new necklace. After Tony and Pepper brought out the cake, and everyone sang Happy Birthday to him. When everyone got a slice, they sat down and watched one of his favorite Star Wars movies. With it now getting late Happy dropped Ned, Mj, and May home, back at the tower everyone else was startingto get tired and went off to bed. Now it’s only Harley and Peter left in the living room. As the two boys were all cuddled up, Harley looked at Peter who was smiling at his new necklace.

“You really like it huh?” Harley asked as he couldn’t help but find Peter’s smile adorable.

“Yeah I do. And out of all the birthdays I had this is the best one yet.” Peter said looking up at Harley before going in for a kiss.

As they pulled away for a few seconds Harley smiled and said

“Happy Birthday darling.” and went back to kissing Peter.


	17. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So today is the last day before Harley has to go back home, but both Peter and the Avengers have something planned to make sure it's a day neither both of them will forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first I want to say sorry for the long the update I've been busy with work and some other stuff, which made it a little to write along with writer's block. Thankfully I was finally able to write and hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to update, again sorry for the wait, but I hope you all like the new chapter if you did let me know and with that said I wish you all a good day/night! I also hope you and your love ones are all staying safe!

Over the next few weeks Peter and Harley spent the rest of the summer vacation, by just spending time together. They would go on some simple dates like dinner or going to the movies, one time when Harley was video chatting with his sister and mother, he introduced them to Peter. They instantly loved within the first few seconds of meeting him, with summer coming to end soon they tried to make each day count before Harley had to leave. The next morning it was the last day before Harley had to leave, and he was in a surprise. When he woke up for breakfast, he was greeted a big stack of Steve’s famous pancakes along with a note saying to meet him at Central Park. After finishing his breakfast, he got dressed and headed off.

Once he got there he looked for Peter, when he couldn’t find him he saw a statue with a piece of paper with his name on it along with an envelope. When he picked it up, it showed it was a note saying “Even though we didn’t have our first date yet, this is technically where he had our first kiss. As for our first date go to where we had it.” A little confuse about the little scavenger hunt he was going on, he couldn’t help but be more curious about what the team or Peter had planned. Reaching the restaurant they had their date, he stepped in to find the place empty. He looked down at the floor and saw some arrows leading him to a table, on it was a fortune cookie with another note. The note said “You’re halfway done, just go to the place where we had a sweet treat after.” Getting more curious he started to figure out the little hunt he was on, before leaving he opened the fortune cookie and read the fortune saying “Something good will happen, when the time comes”, he then left to the place he and Peter went to after their date.

He made it to the ice cream place, and was instantly called up to the front by one of the employees. Making his way to the front, the employee gave him another note along with his favorite ice cream flavor. Looking at the note it said “The quest is almost done just come back to where you started.” He finished his ice cream as he headed back to the park, he was expecting someone or something to give him another note. Instead he saw made him stop in tracks, he saw Peter sitting at a table with a flower in his hand. Harley couldn’t help but smile, to him Peter looked just amazing the first day he met him. Harley’s smile didn’t go away as he walked towards Peter, he was greeted by the flower and a kiss.

“So what did you think of the quest you went on?” Peter asked shyly as his arms were wrapped around Harley. In response Harley let out a small chuckle and kissed Peter again.

“It was a little confusing at first, but it was really fun. It was nice going to the places we went to when we started to date.” He said giving him a small smile.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Peter said giving him one more kiss before pulling away from him.

As the two sat down and had their lunch, they sat and ate in silence. The two would looked up at each other every few minutes, they didn’t say anything they would give each other a smile. Thankfully Peter broke the silence.

“Hey I’ve been thinking. About us. And even though you’re going home tonight, you’re the best boyfriend I’ve dated. That’s why I want to keep doing this, d-dating I mean.” Peter said calmly but he could feel his heart beating so fast from the fear about what Harley would say.

Hearing that Peter wants to keep the relationship going, made Harley go wide and a huge smile appeared on his face.

“I was actually thinking the same thing! You have been one of the few people that has been to make me smile. And when I heard Tony wanted me to spend the summer here I wasn’t expecting to get the most awesome and adorable boyfriend.” Harley said as he took hold of one of Peter’s hand and started to cress his knuckles.

Peter couldn’t help but blush a little at the compliment and smiled that Harley felt the same. Once the two finished their meal, they didn’t know exactly what to do next. They could go back to the tower and watch a movie, but Harley had another idea.

“Hey how about we go web-slinging again?” Harley asked giving Peter a smile.

“You sure? aren’t you still a little traumatized or something?” Peter asked half jokingly.

“A little but this time, I think it’ll be more fun.” Harley replied giving him a small smirk.

Peter couldn’t but laugh a little at Harley’s playful attitude, he then went on to change into his Spider-Man suit thankfully no one was around to see him change into it. Once he was all suited up, the two of them held onto each other and started swinging in the air. Unlike last time when Harley was terrified, this time both him and Peter were shouting out of excitement and laughing at each others silliness. After swinging around for about an hour, they landed on the roof of Peter’s apartment building.

“So what did you think this time?” Peter asked as his mask retracted to show the smile he has on his face.

“It was more fun this time.” Harley said giving Peter a quick peck on his lips.

Peter smiled and looked into Harley’s eyes before going in for another kiss. As they pulled away the wrapped each other in each others arms, since Harley was a little taller than Peter, he rested his head on top of Peter’s, and Peter buried his face into Harley’s chest. Not wanting to let each other go, Peter reluctantly pulled and told Harley that they had to go back. Harley let out a groan but agreed, the two swung back to the tower. Peter went to take a shower, once he was finished and dressed he saw that the whole living was dark. Then he heard FRIDAY telling him that Harley was waiting for him on the roof, when he got there, he saw that there was a blanket on the ground and that there were lit candles surrounding Harley.

“Hey darling.” Harley greeted as he went up to kiss Peter.

“Wow and here I thought I was suppose to make you speechless.” Peter joked as he looked at the picnic blanket and candle lit dinner.

“Actually this wasn’t me.” Harley said as he handed Peter a note that showed it was signed by Tony.

Peter opened the note, and both him and Harley started to read it.

“Hey boys, consider this our way of saying sorry for following you on your date, hope you enjoy!”

-The Team

Both boys stared at the note, and for the next few seconds they were quiet before breaking out in laughter.

“How much you wanna bet Pepper was the one who came up with the idea?” Harley asked calming down from the laugh attack.

“Honestly it could be her idea.” Peter replied calming down as well.

When both of the boys were calm they leaned in for a kiss, and went on to have their dinner. Once they were done, they put away the plates, but before leaving Peter commented how the stars looked tonight. Harley looked up and couldn’t explain why but he felt at peace. Without saying anything Harley moved the basket aside and laid down, Peter looked over at Harley which made him say

“You plan on joining me?”

Harley’s questioned made Peter smile, and he snuggled closer to Harley and rest his head on Harley’s chest and the two of them just looked at the night sky full of stars.


	18. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter say bye to each other, and during the first week of school Peter is met with a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry for the long wait i've been busy with work and getting ready for college, and the other stuff that kept busy last time has still been keeping busy, but thankfully I was finally able to work on the last chapter and I know I said it won't take me too long to update life just happens and I'm sorry! But with the final chapter done I hope you all like it if you did let me know and with that said I wish you all a good day/night!

It was about 5:30am in the morning, normally Harley prefers to sleep in but seeing how today was the last with Peter, he wanted to make sure he gave Peter the perfect day before he had to leave to go back home. Thankfully he didn’t have to leave early in the morning, Tony had gotten off the phone with Harley’s mom and they agreed that he leaves sometime around the afternoon.

With Harley awake, he tried making some pancakes for Peter so that he would wake up to something nice for him. Once that was done, he went up to Peter’s room and woke him up with a kiss. Causing Peter to wake up seeing Harley smiling at him.

“Morning darling”. Harley greeted smiling down at his sleepy boyfriend.

“Morning.” Peter greeted back still a little sleepy.

Harley gave him another kiss to help wake him up, he then placed the food on Peter’s lap as he started to become more awake.

“Breakfast in bed?” Peter asked a little confuse about the gesture.

“Well seeing how today is the last day before I head back home and we start school next week, I thought I should at least try to do a few things to make it the best day for you.” Harley explained as he sat beside Peter.

Peter gave Harley a quick peck on his cheek before he got up to brush his teeth, once that was done he went and ate his breakfast with Harley. When they finished eating, the two of them changed and instead of working in the lab, the two decide to go to Central Park again. Once they got there two didn’t say anything instead Peter just sat closer to Harley and rest his head on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna miss this.” Peter said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Yeah I am too.” Harley said as he rubbed Peter’s knuckles with his thumb.

Harley looked up at the sky to wonder how to make the long distance relationship work, but something else caught his attention.

“Uh darlin y-you might want to look up.” Harley said stuttered a little as he felt his face kinda heat up.

A little confused by what Harley meant, Peter looked and saw that Harley was blushing a little, then he looked up like and saw what looked like Tony and Rhodey doing some sky writing. And what they wrote was both Harley and Peter’s name in a heart with an arrow through it. Both of them felt their faces heat up, Harley kinda found it sweet and a little funny. Peter however, found it a bit embarrassing. Scratch that he found extremely embarrassing. He hid his face in Harley’s neck, Harley started to laugh and tried his best to comfort Peter.

“Well at least it shows that we’re their favorite ship or something.” Harley said trying to help Peter feel less embarrassed.

Peter looked at Harley before breaking out in laughter with Harley joining him. With it now being half-past noon, two boys went back to tower and helped him pack. Once that was done Harley thanked the team for everything said their goodbyes and went down to Tony’s limo and headed off to the jet. During the whole ride there, Tony was on his phone doing some business stuff, while Peter and Harley were holding each other’s hands and resting against each other. Tony saw this and discreetly took some pictures without the boys knowing.

Finally reaching the jet, Happy and Tony helped with to put Harley’s stuff on the jetwhile Peter and Harley were saying their goodbyes.

“Wish you could stay a little longer.” Peter started as he held Harley’s hands.

“Yeah same, but hey once I land I’ll call you straight away okay?” Harley asked bring Peter into a tight embrace.

“Okay.” Peter agreed before he stood on his tippy toes and kissed Harley.

After the kiss the two hugged one last time, before Harley went on the jet. When Harley got inside, he smiled at Peter and waved him bye. Tony stood next to Peter, and wrapped his arm around him.

“Cheer up kid, he’ll visit every now and then.” Tony said trying to cheer Peter up.

“Yeah I know, it’s just wish we didn’t have live so far away.” Peter said with a sad smile and tear sliding down his face.

Tony brought Peter into a hug, as they drove back to the Tower Peter went down to the lab and worked on his web-shooters. About an hour and half later, Peter’s phone started to ring. He looked at who was calling, and his eye’s widen with excitement when he saw Harley’s name wanting to video chat with him.

“Harley!” Peter answered excitely.

“Hey Darling, told I keep my promise.” Harley greeted playfully.

“I know it’s only been a couple hours but I miss you already.” Peter said sounding a little sad.

“I know I miss you too.” Harley said sounding just as upset as Peter.

Over the next two hours Peter and Harley were just video chatting, during the chat Harley showed Peter his room.

After chatting they both said their byes before signing off. Peter went up to have dinner with the team, Tony noticed Peter was smiling a little.

“I’m guessing by that smile you just had a chat with Harley huh?” Tony said with a little smugness in his voice.

Peter couldn’t help blush a little about how obvious he could be sometimes. With his reaction is caused the hard the team to laugh and the other to tease about him and Harley. After dinner Peter went to his room and went on laptop, after a few minutes of just relaxing by watching some Youtube videos Harley started to call again.

“Hey babe.” Peter greeted happily.

“Hey darlin.” Harley greeted sounding just as happy as Peter.

“How was dinner with your mom and sister?” Peter asked .

“It was okay a little boring though, until my mom said there was some exciting news.” Harley said with a smile.

“Really what kind of news?” Peter asked sounding both curious and happy.

“Let’s just it’s a surprise but I promise it’ll be good. Do you think you could wait till Friday?” Harley asked hoping Peter could handle the wait.

“Sure.” Peter agreed.

“Thank you but I promise you’ll love this news trust me.” Harley said before he said his bye and wish Peter a good night.

The next morning Peter was getting ready for school, it was his first day of junior year. Once he was ready he had breakfast with the team, and waved bye to everyone and went to meet up with Happy to drop him off. When he got to school he went up to meet with Ned and Mj, by the time he saw them they asked what happened between him and Harley. He told them how he they didn’t break-up, instead that he’s in a long distance relationship with him. Both were a surprised but, seeing how Harley really liked Peter and how Peter really liked they knew that they could make it work. After that they went on with their day.

During the first week of school it was pretty boring, but also weird kinda surprising. Boring because it was school for obviously, as for the weird and kinda surprising part well it just left not only Peter but Ned and Mj surprised as well. It was Friday morning Peter, Ned, and Mj were just talking at Peter’s locker before class can start. Then all of sudden Peter heard a voice call out to him from behind, he turned around and saw Flash holding a box.

“Here.” Flash a bit shyly as he gave Peter the box.

“Uh what is it?” Peter asked confused by what Flash was doing.

“It’s a box of cookies, and the reason why i’m giving this to you is because this is my way of saying sorry for being a total A-hole to you for the last few years. I know it’s not really much but just here.” Flash explained hoping that Peter would believe and not think he was playing a prank on him.

“Uh wow Flash thanks, but what brought this on all of sudden?” Peter asked still a little confused by the sudden gesture.

“Well, we’re in our junior now and let’s just say this summer got me thinking, and after some of my friends talked about how they’re getting ready to apply for college. And how they doing all this stuff so it would good on for their college apps, and well I haven’t really done anything like that the stuff they’re doing, other than being on the decathlon team so, but even so I haven’t done anything and I know I can’t rely on my parent’s money. Plus this summer also made me realized how i’ve been a straight up jerk so.” Flash explained sounding very genuine about his reason.

The three were really taken back about the whole thing, Peter was gonna accept the offer, but Mj stepped in front of Peter still thinking it could be a trick. Flash couldn’t blame her, as a sign that it wasn’t a trick he opened the box showing that it was just a normal batch of sugar cookies. The three looked and saw no trick or anything, so Peter accepted the gesture and apology.

“Look I’m not asking to forgive straight away, more a second chance or something.” Flash explained again sounding sincere.

The three friends looked at each other, and nodded their head in agreement. Flash gave them a little smile and walked off to class.

“Wow I guess he is a nice guy after all, he just need a little push.” Ned said still a little surprised about what just happened as he grabbed a cookie.

“Yeah, but let’s just give it a shot for now. I mean who knows if he goes back to the way he was.” Mj said before she grabbed a cookie herself.

“I don’t know guys, I think he really wants to make a change. I mean he called me Peter instead of penis so that’s a start.” Peter argued trying to convince Ned and Mj that Flash is actually telling the truth about his intentions.

The school bell rang and Peter put the box in his locker, and they went to class. By the time Peter was in his last class waiting for the bell to ring, all he wanted to was to head back to the tower and relax work in the lab with Tony. When the final bell rang, Peter got up and headed to his locker and before he made it outside, he heard his phone go off. He looked and saw it was Harley calling.

“Hey Harley!” Peter answered happily to be hearing his boyfriend’s voice.

“Hey darling, how’s school?” Harley greeted back and he let out a small laugh from his Peter’s excitement.

“Fine but a little boring tho.” Peter said closing his locker.

“Well I’m about to make it exciting for you.” Harley said trying to surprise Peter.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked confused by what Harley was gonna say.

“You know how I said I have excited news? Well when you come outside you’ll see.”Harley said trying not to ruin the surprise.

Peter was a little confused by what Harley meant when he said “when you come outside”, he stayed on the phone with him until he got out of the building. The second Peter stepped out he stopped in his tracks and saw Harley waiting for him outside of the limbo with a bouquet of roses in his hand. Peter put his phone away ran up to Harley and immediately wrapped his arms around. Peter stood on his toes and kissed Harley.

“That’s quite the welcome.” Harley joked as he pulled away from Peter to hand him the roses.

Peter accepted the roses but was a little confused as to why Harley is here at his school.

“What are you doing here? I mean I’m glad you’re here but shouldn’t you be back home?” Peter asked excitedly but at the same time confused as to why Harley is here in Queens.

“Actually I graduated early, my mom told me that my school emailed her saying I was able to graduate early if I took an exam, and I’m gonna go to college here and well here I am.” Harley explained.

“What about your mom and sister?” Peter asked wondering if they were okay with him going here.

“Actually they moved here with me, my mom was able to find and job here working at a hospital, and when I told Tony about the whole thing, he helped us pack and now we live here now.” Harley answered.

Hearing this Peter couldn’t help but smile, knowing that his boyfriend is gonna be close by, he couldn’t help but smile and kiss Harley again.

As they kissed Peter, all he wanted was to say in Harley’s arms, and all Harley wanted to do was hold Peter and never let him go. As they pulled away they looked into each other’s eyes and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the story I want to say thanks for the kudos and comments and if you want to read some more of my upcoming stories subscribe to be notified when they're posted and with that I wish you all a good day/night!


End file.
